Days of Eternal Future
by meg198
Summary: **Part 2 in Days of Series** Modern Supernatural AU. When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her. Rated M. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the second installment of the Days of series! This is the first chapter of Days of Eternal Future. If this is your first time on my channel, hello! Welcome! I do suggest you go read my story Day's of Future's Past since this is the sequel. So go read that then come back and enjoy this series! But for the rest of you, I know how excited you are for this series so let's get right into it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The school year was slowly coming to a close. Both Sokka and Zuko would be graduating in a few weeks and leaving high school. Sokka was planning on attending a community college nearby so he could still be near Suki and live at home. Zuko had become part of her family. Her father thought him to be the perfect gentleman, after he got over the "If you hurt my daughter, I'll break your neck phase". Same went for Sokka. Although Zuko and Sokka had an interesting start to say the least, they had become like brothers.

But summer meant new beginnings for everyone at Kyoshi High. Summer was the last time Katara would ever be human. And she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to return next semester for her senior year but she didn't have a choice. If Ozai saw that she was human by next fall, there would be consequences.

For all she knew, this could be the last times she had with her friends and family. Zuko had explained to her what being changed meant. Some vampires can't live a normal human life because of their thirst. Some can but there was no way to know until she was changed.

So Katara tried to make the most of this last school year, spending this time with her friends and family.

It was hard for her to imagine at the beginning of this year who she was. She was someone who sought revenge on the people who made her life miserable as a child. She was in a relationship that was unhealthy. Then Zuko came into her life and everything changed. She fell in love. She learned the new meaning of what love actually means. It's hard work and sacrifice and friendship. It's not selfish. It's not greedy. It is ultimately finding who your souls connect. And that is exactly what Katara found. And now, for the past 3 months, she has been content and happy about what her future held.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked her, pulling her from her thoughts. Katara looked up at him. They were sat at their meadow, it had become the spot they would go to in order to get away from everything and everyone. The end of the year was also bringing stress to both of them. It was nice to have a place to escape from all of that. She shook her head, "Just daydreaming…" he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Zuko sighed, looking at the watch on his arm, "We should get going. Your father will be looking for us" Katara frowned a little, not wanting to leave their little getaway but knew they had to. They couldn't hide away forever.

When they got back to Katara's home, they weren't surprised to find their group of friends over as well. "Ah well where have you two lovebirds been off to?" Toph asked, teasing them. "Probably making googly eyes at each other all afternoon" Sokka said, laughing. "Yeah shut up" Katara shot back, "You and Suki aren't the epitome of subtlety either", everyone was laughing and joking at their sibling back and forth, except for Aang.

Everyone had gotten used to Zuko and Katara still being together, except for Aang. It was slowly growing on Zuko's nerves. Katara had made her decision, why couldn't he see that! He had already had a problem with the boy from the past, but Zuko wasn't that person anymore. If he was, things would be a lot different. He wouldn't have found his mate. He wouldn't be where he was. He wasn't that person. Why couldn't Aang see that?

Katara noticed how Zuko became slightly down cast soon after they had arrived at her home. She tried to subtlety ask him what was wrong, giving him a look of worry. But he simply shook his head not wanting to discuss in front of everyone. She reminded herself to ask him about it later.

After a few moments, Zuko walked out back without saying a word, most of the group too enthralled in their conversation to notice. But Katara noticed the way his hand lefts hers and his eyes met the floor as he strode from the room. She also noticed how Aang followed him after a moment.

Zuko looked towards the sky. He didn't know what to do about the monk. Their history was far too deep to make amends. And he clearly disapproved of him and Katara. But he was Katara's friend, how could he-

"We need to talk"

Zuko turned around to see the boy who haunted his thoughts. "Okay, lets talk."

Aang walked towards him, "You are not going to change her" he said sternly. But Zuko shook his head, "That's not your decision, its hers" and ultimately it was true. Zuko didn't force her into this. She decided that she wanted to become one of his kind. Aang scoffed, "Just three months ago, it wasn't what she wanted. She cares about you enough to not let you die, not become one of you"

Zuko looked at the boy questioningly, "How do you know that?" he asked him. Zuko and Katara had not shared it with anyone. "I have my ways. Fact of the matter is, you aren't going to change her. You know what will happen if you do" Aang crossed his arms, trying to stand tall next to the fire bender, even though Zuko towered over him.

Zuko stood over him, "It's just as dangerous if she doesn't. My father will kill her and I can't lose her"

"But you may lose her anyway! We both know the change is dangerous! And what would happen after could kill both of you! I want to save her just as much as you do but changing her isn't the way to do it. Because we won't hold back." Aang glared at the man as he shouted at him, while trying not to alert those in the house.

But Zuko did not back down, "And we will be ready." He told him.

The younger boy stormed back inside, trying to keep composed when he entered the room with his friends. "Is Zuko okay?" Katara asked as soon as he stepped foot in the room. Aang shook his head, "He's fine. I'm gonna head home. Not feeling well. Later guys" with that he left the room, not waiting to hear his friends response.

Zuko took a deep breath after the boy left. Things might be a lot more complicated then he thought.

 **Dun DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this series! I plan on getting the next chapter out very soon! But thank you guys for reading! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 2 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and are liking the direction this sequel is going in. I can't wait for you guys to see what happens! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 2: Secrets**

The group had left shortly after Aang did, sensing the awkward atmosphere. "What was that all about?" Sokka asked, but Katara was just as confused as he was. She knew Zuko and Aang had history. But she hadn't wanted to push him into telling her. She trusted him to tell her on his own time. But it was starting to affect the dynamic of the group and she didn't want this, especially with what was coming in a few months.

The siblings heard the front door open and saw their father come inside. "I'm home!" he yelled, setting his briefcase next to door. The two were slightly surprised to see their father home so soon. Work was giving him overtime and he couldn't refuse, so most nights he wasn't home until dark. "Dad? What are you doing home so early?" Sokka asked him. "I asked for the night off. I wanted to take you kids out for dinner tonight and have some family time." Hakoda smiled wide, happy to spend some time with his kids.

Zuko walked back into the house, "How's it going sir?" he asked Katara's father, shaking his hand. Hakoda smiled at the man, "Zuko! Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked him, "You're always welcome" he assured the boy. But Zuko shook his head, "I wish I could but my uncle is planning on having me for supper. But I appreciate the offer sir" Katara was giving him a look, trying to tell him that they needed to talk, but he wouldn't turn to look at her. Hakoda clapped the boy on the shoulder, "Ah that's alright, next time"

Zuko nodded and turned to Katara, "I'll see you later Katara" he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. As he did this he whispered in her ear, "Midnight" and left the house. Katara knew this meant he would be coming by tonight, so she let out a breath knowing they could talk later.

The family went to the little diner on the edge of town. It was their favorite place to go when they had a little bit of money to spare and could go out to eat. They all ordered the stewed sea prunes and rice. Hakoda would always say how it reminded him of his mother's cooking. It had been so long since Katara had seen her grandmother. When Hakoda and Kya, Katara's mother, moved to Kyoshi, they wanted her grandmother to come with them. But she refused to leave the Inuit tribe she had lived in her whole life. It had been many years since they had been able to visit her. And Katara missed her greatly.

"So, Katara, have you heard from the medic school?" Hakoda asked her over dinner. Katara looked into her plate, "I… uhhh… I didn't get in" she sighed. The fact was she did make it in. But she couldn't go now with everything that was going to happen. So it was better to say she said she didn't get in. "I'm sorry sweetheart" Hakoda told her, comfortingly, "That school doesn't know what they're missing" she smiled at him.

The rest of dinner went by uneventful. Katara more couldn't wait until Zuko came that night. They had some things they had to talk about. She sat at the end of her bed waiting for him to show up. He usually didn't keep her waiting, but tonight he was a littler later than usual. But it wasn't long before he jumped through her window.

Katara walked to him and pulled him in close. He let out a breath and kissed her hair, "Sorry I'm late, I had some business to attend to first" Zuko told her. She shook her head, "It's alright" she told him.

Katara then turned around and sat on the bed, looking at him. Zuko gave her a questioning look. "Something's wrong… What is it?" he asked her. He could tell by her demeanor that something wasn't right. "We need to talk…" she bit her lip, a little nervous that what she would ask may push his boundaries. Zuko sat next to her, "Okay" he took her hands and his, and looked her, letting her speak.

She took a deep breath, "What happened with Aang today?" she asked him. But he shook his head, "It's nothing you need to be worried about" he told her, trying to reassure her. "Then there's no reason why you can't tell me" she countered, "Whatever conversation you two had upset you and him. And that means something to me"

Zuko sighed, "Katara… Me and Aang have very complicated history. I will explain… Someday. But just not today" she gave him a look, showing him, she wasn't going to accept this excuse, "I promise" he told her.

She let out a breath, "Answer me one question…" he nodded, allowing her to continue, "Does he know?"

"Yes."

Katara was frightened about this fact. If Aang knew how did he find out? Was he like Zuko? But Katara didn't notice Aang's cold skin or golden eyes. So if he wasn't like Zuko, how did he know?

Katara opened her mouth to ask more. But Zuko cut her off, "I will explain some time… I promise. But right now, you need to rest. Don't worry, I have it under control" he reassured her. She sighed and nodded, settling against his chest.

But part of her was still worried about his relationship with Aang. If he knew, did he also know Zuko would be changing her? She trusted Zuko, but still part of her questioned the magnitude of this so-called feud they had. Because if it affected him, it affected her too now. But she also knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. So, if she was in any danger, he would tell her. To keep her safe

Or was not telling her his way of keeping her safe?

 **Ta-Daaa! Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! There will be another out soon. For the record, I am pre writing a few chapters as we get this series started so there will not be any replies to your reviews at first. But keep writing them because I read every single one! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthdays

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next part of Days of Eternal Future! Sorry for a bit of a delay. I just moved back into college! I'm going into my second year here and I'm super excited to be back. Although this may mean that chapters may be a little slow, but I'll try my best to get chapters out for you guys! Now as always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 3: Birthdays**

A week went by since Katara had questioned Zuko about Aang. She was still really worried about it. If Aang knew about Zuko, what else did he know? The two hadn't spoken since that day, only sending death glares in the others direction. Katara wanted the two to get past their differences because she cared about them both. Aang was her friend and Zuko was her boyfriend. Even though the word boyfriend didn't seem like enough to describe their relationship, she wanted them both in her life and she wanted to know the history between them.

With everything going on, Katara had almost completely forgot about her birthday coming up. She had never liked her birthday. It reminded her of the parties her father would prepare for her as a little girl and only Suki would show up, sometimes Toph if Sokka asked her to. She didn't mind it being in the summer, since the heat never seemed to bother her. But she would much rather a birthday during the winter, her favorite season. It was also, almost always, one of the last days of school, which she also kind of liked, because it took the attention away from her.

Katara stood at her locker, taking out her books for her first class. She didn't even have to turn around to know Zuko was coming up to her. It was like she was constantly aware of his presence like a sixth sense. She turned to him, "Good morning sunshine" she told him. He had not been able to come last night, having to take care of some of his 'business'. He kissed her cheek as he did every morning.

"So…" Zuko began. Katara turned to him, uncertainly. Zuko continued, "My Uncle is throwing you a party tonight" he told her. Katara immediately shook her head, "I can't, you know-"

But he cut her off, "I know, I know. But he saw the future and saw your birthday was coming up, yada yada. So now he refuses to not throw you a party. And it would be rude not to show up to your own party" he reprimanded her, seeing the look on her face. She sighed, knowing he was right, "Okay, I'll go" she said. Zuko nodded, "Good cause he already invited your father and brother and Suki". With that, she groaned and shut her locker.

Later that evening, Katara began to get ready for her party. She didn't want to disappoint Uncle so she was trying to be optimistic about the whole situation. But there was a part of her in the back of her mind that worried about what would happen. She looked through her closet to see a small box wrapped in brown paper sitting at the top of her closet. She frowned a little, not remembering it being there earlier and picked it up. Katara looked at the note on the top.

 _Just a little something for tonight_

 _~ Zuko xoxo_

Katara didn't even need to read the signature to know it was Zuko. She could tell just by his perfect handwriting. She supposed over a century of practice was helpful. She sighed at his thoughtfulness and open the package. In it was a beautiful new dress. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw it. The top of the dress was a beautiful light blue that came up to her collarbones but came down a little in the back to show her back. The skirt was a red fabric with a blue tulle overlay, making it almost look slightly purple but still showing off the two colors, as if they harmonized together. Then it was all tied together with a thin light purple sash. She thought it was absolutely stunning.

She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. It also worked perfectly with her mother's necklace, which Zuko knew Katara liked to wear as much as possible. She hardly ever took it off.

She then left her hair down and natural, knowing that Zuko liked her hair best this way, only pulling a few pieces out of her face and putting them in a small bun on the back of her head. Katara smiled at herself in the mirror and put on a pair of white flats and grabbed her bag, heading down the stairs.

Hakoda and Sokka were already waiting for her downstairs, dressed up in button up shirts and slacks. Hakoda smiled when he saw his daughter, "You look beautiful darling" he kissed her cheek as she smiled back, saying her thanks. Suddenly as they were about to head out the door, the doorbell rang. Katara got to it first, opening it.

Aang stood on the other side. Katara looked at him, slightly in surprise, "Aang, what are you doing here?" she asked. Aang smiled shyly, "I'm sorry to intrude, I was hoping you had a second Katara" he asked politely. Katara nodded, "Yeah of course" her brother and father headed out to the car to wait for her, leaving the two alone.

Katara looked at him, "What's going on?" she asked him. Aang smiled a little, "Happy Birthday…" he told her, to which she replied, "Thank you". He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small trinket, "I made something for you" he gave it to her. Katara looked at it. It was a small bracelet; the beads were made out of wood that was painted a light blue. On it, was a small charm in the shape of a bird painted yellow. She smiled, "Thank you Aang… It's beautiful"

Aang nodded, "There's something else I need to tell you…" he said, a grim look on his face. Katara looked at him, curious but also worried, "Alright…" she told him. He took a deep breath, "Zuko's not all he's made out to be… He's hiding things from you. Don't trust him" he told her. Katara sighed, "Aang… I can take care of myself… Trust me" with that she heard a honk from the car, beckoning her to come, "I have to get going Aang… Thanks again". As much as she trusted Zuko, she couldn't help but be slightly nervous at what he had said. What was Zuko hiding?

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you guys liked that chapter! Next chapter we'll get to see Katara's party! So until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Parties

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Sorry again for the bit of a wait. What do you guys think about Aang? What does he know about Zuko that we don't? It will all be explained in time. But in the meantime, leave me a review with your thoughts! As always, I do not Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 4: Parties**

When they arrived at the Sozin's, Katara couldn't help but smile, forgetting all about what Aang had said. The place was like a second home to her and it was decorated with blue balloons and a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Katara!" on it. She looked over to see Iroh first, smiling his happy grin. Zuko was standing slightly behind him. He was wearing a pair of beige slacks and a maroon button up. He looked as handsome as ever.

Zuko walked over to her and gave her a kiss on top of her head, "Happy Birthday" he told her. She smiled and blushed a little. She had everyone she loved around her and she couldn't have been happier.

Katara looked over at Suki and Sokka, smiling holding hands. Her father with his big goofy grin on his face that he got whenever he was proud of her. Iroh who treated her like a daughter since she would basically become his daughter soon.

And then there was Zuko. She would never get over the way he looked at her. As if the world shone in her eyes. Maybe that's the way she looked at him. After thinking for a moment, yeah it was.

"Well, before dinner, I made up a special tea that we make on birthdays in Kasai. It is supposed to bring good luck in the new year" Iroh said as he walked into the living room, carrying a tray of the special tea. Katara remembered many a time over the course of the year, when she was stressed from school and she would come here and Uncle would already have a pot of tea waiting on the table for her. She took a cup and tasted the tea. It was calming but had a little spice at the end of it. She smiled, enjoying the taste.

It seemed like forever that they sat there drinking tea, eating food that Iroh deliciously prepared (She was equally impressed that not only was there Kasai dishes but dishes from her culture as well), talking and laughing. Her family surrounded her and she fell into a blissful piece of happiness. But it seemed like no time had passed when Iroh said, "Alright, its gift time!" he said smiling and handing her a square wrapped package. Katara shook her head a little, taking it, "Uncle, you didn't have to get me anything. Inviting us into your home and throwing this party is more than enough" she told him. But Uncle scoffed, "Nonsense!"

Katara smiled a little and unwrapped the package. In it, it contained a small book. Iroh began to explain, "It's a photo book. So you can begin to capture your own memories". She smiled at him, "I love it. It's wonderful. Thank you" she told him, standing to give him a hug. Suki jumped up, "Me next!"

Katara opened the gift to reveal a necklace. It was a beautiful gold heart with the word Friend engraved on it. Suki held up her own and it said Best. She couldn't help the tear that came to her eye at the wonderful gesture. Katara stood up and gave her best friend a hug. "Thank you…" she told Suki.

As much as Katara's days with her family were numbered, so were her days with Suki. Once she became a vampire, she may never be able to be around her family and friends again. She may have to go somewhere far away where she couldn't hurt anyone, and she didn't know if she would ever return in their lifetime. She may not even make it through the change to begin with. That's why she treasured her days with her family and Suki, and why she treasured this gift. This was something she could keep for eternity, even if their friendship wasn't that long.

Katara sat back next to Zuko as her father and her brother presented their gifts in front of her. They gave her a polaroid camera, to go along with Iroh's photo book. Her heart felt so full of love that she didn't think she could take anymore. That was before Zuko handed her his gift.

She gave him a look, since they agreed that he wasn't to get her anything. But he simply shrugged, not caring that he told a little white lie, because he knew it would make her happy. She opened the package to find a cardboard box. When she opened the box, there was a small envelope inside. Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes at the way he kept her guessing what was inside. She opened the envelope and pulled out too slips of paper. Two plane tickets.

Zuko smiled, "To see your grandmother…" Katara gasped, looking at the tickets then at him. She was lost for words. She looked around the room, everyone was smiling, showing they already knew. "But…" she tried to say, it was too much. But Zuko shook his head, "No buts. Tomorrow, you, Sokka, and I leave for Inuit". Sokka's head popped up at this, "Me?" he asked. Zuko chuckled a little, "That's the other surprise" he told them, "It's unfair for Katara to go but not you. So, this is for you" he pulled another envelope out of this pocket and handed it to Sokka. Sokka was wide eyed and speechless. No one had ever done something like this for him, especially a friend. Hakoda was at a loss for words too, "That's… very generous of you". But Zuko humbly shook his head, "It's the least I can do. It may be one of the last times you get to see her for a long time…"

Katara knew what Zuko meant. To anyone else, it meant she's getting older and they don't know when they could see her next. But to Katara it meant when she was changed, she didn't know if she would ever see her again. She may not be able to. Katara nodded a little, "Thank you…" she kissed his cheek and smiled. He didn't realize how much it meant to her.

The rest of the night flew by in tea and fireside chat. It seemed like they talked as a family forever in that little cottage in the woods. They laughed until they cried and things felt right. Even though their days were numbered, Katara didn't think about that as she laughed with her brother, talked with her father and giggled with her best friend.

She felt unlimited. _Yeah…_ Katara thought, _Things felt right._

 **Ta-Daaa! A nice heartfelt chapter for you guys! Next chapter we go to Inuit and visit Gran Gran! What do you think is going to happen? Let me know in a review! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Travels

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 5 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys are liking this story thus far for those are reading. I would really like to see some reviews from you guys again about the story. It would mean a lot to hear feedback! But also some news for you guys! I have a new story on this channel! It is a Modern AU, kind of like this one but without the supernatural. Go check it out! It's called Long Lost Home! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 5: Travels**

The next two days felt like a world wind of preparing for their travels. The trip was going to be a long one, 12 hours round trip. But Katara still found it hard to believe she was going to see her grandmother again. It had been so many years that it felt like eternity. She has learned so many things since she last saw her. Katara couldn't wait to have her meet Zuko. There was so much anticipation for this trip, that it almost made her not be able to wait.

But yet there was also a sense of dread. Because Katara knew she would have to say goodbye. With that meant goodbye forever. Katara knew what lied ahead after this year. It meant saying goodbye to her whole family. That included her Gran Gran.

Katara was drawn from her thoughts with a knock at the door. She looked up to see her brother standing in the doorway. Sokka smiled at her, "Almost packed?" he asked her. She nodded, taking her parka from her top closet, and putting it in her suitcase. "You?" she asked him. But Sokka chuckled, "Maybe" he laughed nervously. Katara rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'll help you pack". Sokka smiled wide, "You're the best sister"

As Katara helped Sokka pack, she realized it had been so long since they had brother sister time and maybe this trip could change that. As much as Sokka was a pain, she was going to miss her big brother.

They laughed and talked for hours. About school, how excited they were for their trip, anything. It felt like it had been minutes when they heard a knock at the door. They looked up to see their father smiling at them, they hadn't even heard him come home from work. Hakoda smiled at his children, "I see you two are having fun" he told them. Katara smiled back and nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll get started on dinner in a few minutes" she told him but he shook his head, "I'll make dinner tonight" her father said, "I'll call you when its ready" he smiled again at them and left, leaving them again to their sibling bonding.

Two days later, they were boarding the plane to fly to Inuit. Her grandmother would be meeting them after a grueling 12-hour flight. But Katara could hardly contain her excitement. Zuko smiled at his smiling girlfriend as she practically jumped up and down, unable to keep still. He was happy that he was able to do something like this for her. She deserved it and so much more, after everything she had given him.

As excited as she was, it took her about 15 minutes to fall asleep on Zuko's shoulder, the exhaustion of the past few days catching up to her. Zuko looked down at her blissfully sleeping and sighed. She was absolutely perfect, and she was all his. There was nothing more that he wanted then to love her unconditionally and eternally. And that's exactly what he was going to do. He just wished that didn't mean taking her away from everything else she loved.

He often felt guilty about what he was and what that meant for her. If they wanted forever together, she had to sacrifice so much. It was completely unfair. He wished there was some way to change his state, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He was how he was for forever and he didn't have a choice in that. Oh, how he wished for a choice, because it wouldn't have been this life.

But at the same time, he never would have met Katara if he wasn't how he was. She would be with Jet or worse Aang, and he couldn't imagine that in his worst nightmares.

The flight was long and tiring, but that stop the excitement when they felt the thud from landing and the snowy landscape from their window. Katara practically ran off the plane, looking around for her grandmother, Sokka not far behind. It wasn't long before they spotted her wrinkly grin, snow white hair and blue parka not far from the gate.

The kids ran to her and enveloped in her a big hug. "Alright alright, don't knock me over children. I have a few more years to live" Gran Gran said, chuckling. They laughed and hugged her tight. Zuko stayed behind for a moment, letting the family have their reunion, before the elderly woman turned to him. "You must be Zuko, the man who has captured my daughters heart. It's nice to finally meet you in person" she said, smiling. Zuko nodded slightly surprised and went to shake her hand but she enveloped him in a hug as well. Zuko looked at Katara, confused but hugged her back. Katara just met his look with a small smile, happy her grandmother accepted the man she loved like family.

Zuko had arranged for a limo to take them home, as well as bring the elderly woman to the airport so she didn't have to drive. They spent the entire trip home, talking and laughing and catching up. Gran Gran kept throwing small hints towards Zuko, asking him about his life and what he enjoys. To which, Zuko offered his standard replies. But Katara couldn't help but see the knowing look that crossed her eyes. Thinking it was nothing, she let it go, talking more with her grandmother about school and work and her father excitedly.

Zuko didn't have to even look at Katara to know how happy she was and that was all he wanted out of life was her happiness. He looked around at the group, smiling sadly thinking about the family he never had. He loved Uncle, but a ting of sadness hit when he thought about his mother who left and his father who didn't care. He would never feel love for his father or his sister. He would always love his mother, even though the hardships he went through without her. If she showed up tomorrow, he would still embrace her like no time has passed.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he looked around at the people in front of him as he realized something. Katara was his family now, more than that, she is his life. That in turn made her family his too. They always treated him like family. He didn't need his father or sister's love because he had love from the person sitting next time.

Her happiness and the love from her heart meant everything to him. And it was more then he deserved. It was more than enough. It was everything he always wanted, but never knew he needed.

 **Ta-Daa! Sorry for the wait for this chapter! Go check out the new story on my channel called Long Lost Home! I hope you guys enjoy it and this chapter! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stories

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 6 of Day's of Eternal Future! Long time no see once again. My story Freedom is coming to a close so its been drawing a lot of attention with the sequel coming up. But this story is not dead people! There's more drama to come! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 6: Stories**

The first few days had passed with excitement and a lot of food. Gran Gran had insisted Zuko try all of the famous Inuit dishes that were classic family staples. Zuko took small portions of each graciously but he would give Katara a sheepish smile when she gave him more. But he still ate everything, no matter how sick he was later.

Gran Gran had taken the kids to all of her favorite shops and spots around the small little town. She had taken them ice skating and to the small market. Everything was so different from home. Everyone knew everyone, it didn't matter who you were. Everyone cared about you. Zuko couldn't help but think it might be a nice place to settle down for a while, if they had to go off the grid. He could build them a nice home a mile or two from town and they could travel back and forth when to the village when they needed something. It wouldn't be a bad place to spend forever.

Today, Gran Gran was going to spend the day with Katara, while the boys went out hunting with one of Katara's uncles. He seemed like a nice guy but still gave Zuko stare down every time he walked in the door. He was obviously very protective of the girl, but Zuko knew he would never hurt her. He would probably die from the heartbreak of it.

Katara helped Zuko put together his hunting gear that Gran Gran had found for him. "So, do you think your grandmother likes me?" he asked her. Katara shrugged, "I think so… she's certainly welcomed you in the family" she told him honestly. Zuko nodded a little, thinking, "She gives me weird looks sometimes… Like she knows something…" he questioned. Katara brushed him off, "It's probably just her feeling you out, seeing how you act around me and my family". He nodded, not fully convinced of her answer.

Another house passed, and Katara's Uncle, Bato, arrived at the door. He greeted Sokka with a manly hug, smiling. He then turned to Zuko, a stern expression on his face and shook his head. Zuko gave a small smile back, he felt the way the man was trying to crush his hand but he ignored it, not feeling any pain. Bato nodded slightly, "Are you ready to go boys?"

Sokka nodded, excitedly and following him out the door, barely saying goodbye to Katara and his grandmother. Zuko gave a smile and wink to Katara before following them.

Katara and her grandmother spent the day cooking, knitting, just being in each others company. After a while of silence, her grandmother spoke up, "So Zuko seems like a very nice boy". Katara smiled a little, "He is Gran Gran… He treats me very well" she told her. Without batting an eyelash, Gran Gran said, "So when are you planning on becoming one of him?"

Katara's head shot up, "I'm not sure what you're talking about Gran Gran…" she lied. Her grandmother chuckled, "I'm assuming you're planning on becoming a Ketseuki at some point to join him" she told her, acting like it was obvious while Katara sat, baffled.

"How did you know?" Katara asked. Gran Gran sighed then smiled, "I know a lot of things my dear" she confessed, smiling, looking down at her knitting.

Katara leaned in, now curious, "What do you know Gran Gran?" she asked her grandmother. Gran Gran sighed again, "It's not a happy story…"

 _One evening my sister and I were walking down by the stream near the woods. It was just beginning to become summer again._

Katara listened intently, her eyes widening slightly when her Gran Gran spoke about her sister. She knew of the woman from seeing some old pictures from her childhood. But her grandmother never told her anymore of the sister.

 _I was a few weeks away from getting married to your grandfather. We were talking about how how nervous I was to get married and how I didn't know if I loved the man. We talked for hours, until the full moon was high in the sky._

"Is this when you left him?" Katara asked, she had heard the story of her grandparents before, how an arranged marriage became something more. The old woman nodded, "The reason you believe for me leaving is only partially true". Katara frowned but kept listening.

 _We were attacked… A Ketsueki came and tried to force us to drink his blood… But my sister said if he spared me, she would drink it without a need for force…_

"So she changed to save you…" Katara reasoned. "Yes…" her grandmother nodded.

 _Once the change was done, the man was long gone. My sister was incredibly thirsty but managed to attack a wild polar hound instead of me… We thought of what we should do… So, we ran away… For me to escape my forced marriage and for my sister not to be exiled from the tribe. We lead everyone to believe it was just because of my marriage…_

"Then what happened?" Katara asked

 _We both hid for many years… My sister fed off of wild animals then brought the meat for me to eat. My sister discovered her power to move water and she used it to purify water for us to drink. Even though we missed our family and our tribe, we were happy…_

Her grandmother got quiet for a moment. Katara reached for her hand, squeezing it and reassuring her.

 _One morning, two men arrived at our small little home. We were shocked anyone found us. But we became more scared when we realized they were like my sister…_

"They took her away…" a single tear fell down her grandmothers cheek and Katara felt her heart break for her. "Why?" Katara asked her. But Gran Gran shook her head "I never knew…"

Katara rubbed her grandmother's back, comforting her. She couldn't imagine the pain she must have felt. Just as she couldn't imagine the pain Amelia felt when she lost her sister. Gran Gran sighed, "As much as I despise Ketsueki's for taking my sister from me…" She looked at her granddaughter, "He loves you… And he won't hurt you…"

Katara smiled, "Thank you Gran Gran…"

 **Ta-Daaa! What do you think of Gran Gran's backstory? It's another fun twist to this story that will come back in the future! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are glad this story is once again back up and running! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hunt

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 7 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! This next chapter is a good one too! So as always I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 7: Hunt**

The three men made their way out into the forest. "When hunting, it is important to stay quiet and alert. You need to see the animal before it sees you" Bato explained to the two boys. He held a bow in his hand and had arrows strapped to their back. Sokka had explained how the village tried to use as few modern technologies as possible. They did have electricity and heat but they didn't use guns to hunt and they only used what they could or others could provide. They were remotely cut off from the rest of the world, making Zuko think even more about coming here once Katara was changed.

Bato stopped walking and halted the two boys, closing his eyes and listening. The two boys gave a confused look to each other and watched the man. He stood straight after a moment, "Close your eyes and listen. Focus on the sounds around you. Use the loss of one sense to heighten the other"

The two boys followed his lead and did as they were told. Sokka's face scrunched in concentration. But Zuko was used to this form of hunting because it was how he himself hunted for blood. But he tried to seem like he struggled a little, not to alert the two how easy it actually was for him.

But Zuko could hear the heartbeats of the group of Tiger Seals and the sounds of their flippers hitting the rock as they moved. Bato spoke after a few moments, "What do you hear?" he asked. Sokka shrugged not knowing but Zuko spoke, "Group of Tiger Seals to the north east… Not sure how far though"

He knew exactly how far. 400 meters to be exact. But he didn't want to seem too good at this, but good enough to impress the older man. Bato nodded his head in approval, "Lead the way…" he told Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened but nodded and started walking.

Zuko tried with everything in him to not turn this into a hunt, because if he did, he would reveal himself to the two men and had a risk of hurting them as well. He was uncontrollable when he was hunting. He lead the two about 350 meters, going slightly more north to go around the animals. He stopped them, listening again, until he lead them to a small group of trees, overlooking the wild seals.

Bato again, nodded his approval, surprised at how well the boy was doing. "Well done…" he whispered to the man. Zuko nodded and smiled, happy to get the man's approval.

Sokka raised his dagger and Bato loaded his bow with an arrow, pointing it to the largest seal. Bato had explained to them the plan. Another goal of the tribe is to let the animal suffer as little as possible. So, Bato would shoot the animal then Sokka would run and stab it, killing it quickly.

Bato glanced at Sokka, silently asking if he was ready. Sokka nodded and crouched, ready to spring at the animal. There was a moment of silence then the ping of the arrow being let go.

Then it was chaos.

The wail of the Tiger Seal alerted the others of danger and they ran. Sokka and Bato ran out to the seal they shot, hurrying to kill the animal and end its suffering. Zuko stood there, watching the animals flee. He tried to stop his natural instincts from kicking in.

But it was too late.

Zuko charged at a Tiger Seal, sinking his teeth into his neck as it howled in pain. It was mear seconds before the animal fell dead. At the feeling of the animal going limp against him, Zuko realized what he had done and quickly let go.

He looked around for the other two, wondering if they had saw the display. But he let out a breath of relief when he saw the two men rejoicing over their kill, Sokka cheering and Bato watching him, nodding his head in approval. Zuko looked back at the animal and grabbed his dagger, digging it into its neck where he had bit, covering up the bite wound to look like a stab let out a breath, relived that he did not give himself away. He didn't know what the two men would do if they saw him attack an animal with his bare hands.

"Hey guys!" he called to them, causing them to look over. Both their jaws dropped when they saw Zuko standing next to his kill. Bato walked over and kneeled next to the animal, looking at the stab wound. "I'm impressed…How did you know this pressure point would kill him instantly?" he asked, looking up at him. "You mentioned it early… It's the spot all hunters aim for… I saw the opportunity and I went for it… I'm sorry if I was out of line sir…" Zuko looked down, slightly embarrassed. Bato put a hand on his shoulder, causing Zuko to look up, "Never apologize for a clean kill Zuko… You have helped our family more then you realize… Now we will be able to sell this animal in market for other goods… And you did it in the cleanest way possible, meaning he will go for a great price. I should thank you"

Zuko smiled and nodded, "No need to thank me sir…" he replied, grateful he had not made a mistake. He looked at Sokka, wanting to see if he was upset or mad and he only looked a him with a small smile on his face and Zuko smiled back. Bato clapped him on the back, "Let's pray over these animals…"

They brought over the one tiger seal to the other. Zuko watched and followed their lead as they formed a triangle around the animals. Bato closed his eyes and began to speak, "Tui and La, the all mighty spirits, allow these gentle creatures to join you in the holy land. Give them the freedom to roam and the freedom to speak. Give them your protection and your love. Welcome them with open arms" he paused and looked at the animals, "Thank you for your sacrifice" he gestured to the Zuko and Sokka to repeat him and they echoed his last statement.

They made the walk back, Zuko carrying his one kill and Bato and Sokka carrying the other. It was customary that whoever killed the animal be the one to carry it over the threshold. As they walked, Zuko thought about the tribe and their customs. He had never thought about the animal as he killed it. He only thought of it as something to get his meal, so he could keep being strong.

But it had a life just like anything else. The animals may have been a mother or a father or a child, most likely a father and mother depending on their size. He decided in that moment that when he killed next to get his meal, he would pray over the animal afterwards. Maybe not in the exact words Bato had used, but just to thank the animal for its sacrifice, for keeping him alive.

He nodded to himself, happy with his decision and he knew Katara would be happy too once she was changed. It would bring some of her culture into who she would become, hopefully making her feel more at home.

He didn't mind as long as she was happy. He wanted a home with her and he wanted her to feel the same. Zuko looked at the other two men and thought of how they had affected him and his values as a vampire.

And it was only supposed to be a hunting trip.

 **Ta-Daaa! I honestly love this chapter. Something as simple as a hunting trip completely changed Zuko and Sokka almost found out who he was! Whoops! What did you guys think of this chapter! Let me know in a review! Thank you so must guys for reading! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Knowing

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 8 of Days of Eternal Future! I have been on a roll with chapters for this story lately! I kinda hit a roadblock before, unsure how to take the story next but now that I have gotten past that, the chapters just keep flowing! Thank you guys for keeping up and reading! It's been so much fun to write and one of my favorite stories I've ever written so keep on reading! We're not done yet! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 8: Knowing**

The rest of the evening the two women sat in comfortable silence, Katara reeling in the new

information. She had vampires in her own family and she had no idea. Ketsueki's were all around her and she was completely oblivious to it all.

What exactly happened to her grandmother's sister? Was she killed by the other vampires? Was she alive and being hidden somewhere? Katara had no clue and there was nothing she could do to find out. She could be anywhere if she was even alive.

She was drawn from her thoughts as the boys walked through the doors. Sokka and Bato walked in first, carrying a huge Tiger Seal. Gran Gran perked up as they walked through the doors, "It's about time!" she practically ran into the kitchen to clear off a table to carve the animal into steaks. Katara smiled, seeing she was feeling better from their conversation previously.

Katara looked at the two and frowned, "Where's Zuko?" she asked, looking for him. Bato smiled, "He's coming…" he said, turning back to the animal. Katara frowned again but didn't protest.

As time past though, she started to worry. She watched Bato teach her brother how to carve the animal. Bato carefully wielded the knife, showing him how to make the steaks, where to cut the fat off for pan grease and flavoring and where to cut off the meat for the best seal jerky. It had practically been two hours before they finished the animal, taking the very few scraps and placing them outside to be thrown into the woods for the polar dogs. They try their best to use as much of the animal as possible, so as not to waste, but what they do not use is put back into the nature in some way. They know where the nearest polar dog den is, and they put the scraps near their den for them to eat. Or they are given to a family with a domesticated polar dog.

Katara finally gave in, "Bato, where is Zuko?" she asked again, putting her hands on her hips, worried and angry since she felt out of the loop. Bato chuckled at her and called out, "Okay Zuko you can come in".

Katara turned toward the door and Zuko walked in, carrying a tiger seal of his own. She looked at him in surprise. Zuko smiled at her a little, "They wanted me to surprise you…" he told her. Katara turned from him to Bato and Bato smiled, "He killed it all on his own. Sokka and I had our backs turned. And he killed it in the cleanest way possible"

"The hunter's kill?" she questioned. Although she wasn't allowed to hunt since it was against tradition, she knew of the terms and the science behind it. The hunter's kill was the perfect kill. The animal died practically instantly but the spot was so small it was practically impossible to accomplish first shot. Most hunters had to shoot first then stab them in the spot after they tackled the animal. Zuko shrugged, smiling a little but also embarrassed at the attention.

Gran Gran walked to him and patted his shoulder, "Well done son…" she smiled at him as Zuko's eye's widened slightly in shock. She had called him son. The only one to ever do that was Iroh and his mother. Zuko smiled and a small tear fell from his cheek, "Thank you…"

Zuko brought the animal to the table and Bato helped him carve it just as he did Sokka. There was no more malice in his tone or a glare in his face. Everything was as if he were teaching his own son how to carve his first kill. That night, the family had seal steaks for the first time in weeks and it was as if everything was at peace.

Many hours later, everyone began to retreat to their rooms and settle down for the night. Zuko waited for Sokka to fall asleep before going to Katara's room. He had been waiting for a moment alone with her all day. Zuko jumped from his window to hers, climbing through, not surprised to see her sitting on the bed waiting for him.

Katara smiled when he came through her window. She had been hoping he would come see her before she went to sleep, excited to tell him about the new information she heard. Zuko smiled back, "Hello love" he came over and kissed her firmly on the lips. Zuko was one to be shy about affection in front of others, but when they were alone, he was more passionate and romantic then Katara ever could have pictured.

Katara pulled away, feeling dazed from the kiss, smiling. Zuko sat down next to her, "How was your day with your grandmother?" he asked her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his side. "She knows…" Katara practically blurted out. Zuko looked down at her, confused before Katara continued, "She knows about vampires" she told him.

Zuko sighed and nodded, "I had a feeling with the way she had been acting towards me… How does she feel about them?"

Katara then began to explain everything. About the great aunt she had never met, about how the two sisters ran away, hoping to live a peaceful life, and finally how her great aunt and had been taken away from her grandmother.

"What do you think happened to her?" Katara asked him. Zuko shook his head, "I'm not sure… It could have been the fact your grandmother knew of our kind… But then they would have killed your grandmother too… Your great aunt could have broken some kind of ancient vampire law… It was over 60 years ago… There's no way to know for sure"

"Do you think she's still alive?" Katara asked, hesitantly. Zuko shook his head, again unable to answer, "I know where she would be if she was… But I wouldn't know unless I went down there to look for her…"

Katara nodded, silent for a moment, thinking. But there was no conclusion to come to. It was all still a mystery. Zuko kissed her on the head, hoping to comfort her. She raised her head, giving him a small smile, "So tell me about your hunting trip today… How did you do it?"

Zuko sighed, "It was an accident… I… I lost control… The blood… The fleeing animals… My animalistic instinct kicked in and I attacked. I didn't even mean to go for a hunters kill, I just went for the pulse… I was able to pull away and cover it up before your uncle or brother saw me"

Katara nodded, having a feeling it was something along those lines. She rubbed his back, "It's okay… They're proud of you… I'm proud of you" he looked at her as she spoke, "Although you didn't completely control your instincts, you were able to stop… And you made it painless and quick… That's more then even my tribe can ask for…"

Zuko smiled at her and kissed her with all the love in his heart. In front of him was his entire world and hearing her say she was proud of him made him feel like his entire world was whole. It was as if time stopped moving for a moment and all that there was was the two of them with their hearts intertwined.

 **Ta-Daaa! Aww cute ending! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter we get back to the real world of Kyoshi. Thanks for reading guys! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 9 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I know its been awhile but I'm back with a new chapter! I'm gonna be quick with this intro and get right into it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 9: Trust**

The goodbyes were hard. Katara knew that she could be saying goodbye to her grandmother for the final time. That this goodbye really meant forever. But part of her felt like she owed her grandmother. Once she was in Zuko's world, she was going to find out what happened to her great aunt, even if it took centuries. She whispered to her grandmother as she gave her a final hug. Her Gran Gran smiled at her, a tear in her eye, as she waved them goodbye.

The flight was long. The plane ride seemed to last forever before they finally landed at the airport. Hakoda was there to greet them, asking them how the trip was before Sokka began to ramble on and on about their adventures over the past few days.

Katara and Zuko shared a small smile. They were home.

A few days of passed of beginning to settle back into normal life. Katara spent the days with her friends or family and the nights wrapped into Zuko's side. It had become a pattern, a pattern soon to be broken by summers end.

There were often moments where Katara would sit and think about what was to come. Would the change hurt? Would she even survive it? Was this all for nothing? There was no way of knowing for sure until the moment happened. Her fate was up to the gods.

Some afternoons were spent with Iroh and Zuko, sitting with a cup of iced tea, looking out the back porch into the forest around them. It began to grow late when Katara stood, "I should be getting home, my father will be worried if I'm not back before dark"

Zuko nodded and stood, "I'll walk you home" he told her. He always walked her back home when she visited the cabin. It was another way for him to protect her. Katara smiled and hugged Iroh goodbye before joining Zuko to the door.

The two walked for a while in silence. Katara glanced at Zuko to see something was clearly on his mind. They didn't usually walk to her house. "Penny for your thoughts?" Katara asked him. Zuko had got her to say the old saying.

"What do you think about marriage?" Zuko asked her. Katara gaped for a moment, surprised by the question. "I uhh…" she fumbled with her words for a moment, "I've always wanted to get married one day…" she told him, "Why do you ask?" but she already knew the answer.

Zuko thought for a moment then spoke, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say, "I want to marry you… Maybe not today or tomorrow… But if you asked me to marry you tomorrow I would…"

"Before the changing…"

Zuko looked at her confused, "What…" was all he could say. Katara continued, "I want my family there… Ever since I was a little girl I always pictured my father and brother walking me down the isle and Suki as my maid of honor… I want that… And if I can't…"

Zuko took her hands and kissed them, "Then that's what we'll do… That doesn't give us a lot of time but… and I still need to get you a ring…"

But Katara cut him off by kissing him, "All I need is you…"

They kept walking and reached her front door. Zuko leaned in and kissed her softly, whispering in her ear, "I won't be able to come by tonight…" Katara looked at him and sighed, but nodding in understanding, "I'll see you tomorrow then…"

Zuko nodded and kissed her once more, "I'll see you tomorrow… fiancé…" he smiled and walked back into the forest where they came.

Katara smiled and walked into her house. Hakoda was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. Katara came in, "Hey dad…" she greeted before walking to the fridge to grab an apple. Hakoda looked at her and smiled, "How was dinner at the Sozins?" he asked her. "Wonderful as always… Iroh is always a joy to be around" she told her father, biting out of the apple. Even though neither Iroh or Zuko ate, Iroh always had dinner ready for her when she arrived and it was always something amazing he made.

Hakoda looked back at the paper, sighing, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" he told her. Katara sat next to him, "Okay… what is it?" she asked him. He laid down the paper, the headline reading:

 _KYOSHI HOSPITAL SUED FOR BIZARRE UNRELATED DEATH_

Katara read it and frowned, "Is this your case?" she asked her father. Hakoda nodded, "The patient went in for a small concussion and left dead… He had strange bite marks on his neck and shoulders and this isn't the only case of it. 3 other patients died from the same thing and the people at the hospital have no idea why…"

Katara frowned looking at the article. It sounded like a vampire attack… But Zuko would never…

"Now… just today two other people were found on the street with the same bites… So whatever it is, its spreading. They think it's a serial killer…" Hakoda told her, "So I want to give you this…" he handed her a small spray bottle, "Mace… just in case. I know Zuko walks you back from the cabin but anything ever"

Katara cut him off, "Thank you dad…" she smiled and kissed his cheek before going upstairs.

The whole time Katara was getting ready for bed that night she was giddy, not even the news from her father could dampen her mood.. They were going to get married. She was going to be a wife to the man she loved the most.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she heard a knock on her window. Katara jumped and turned to see Aang hanging from her window sill where a usual vampire normally hung. She opened the window, confused, "Aang?"

But he quickly responded, "There's something you need to see… Do you trust me?" he asked her. Katara looked at him, even more confused, "Aang what are you talking about?" she asked him. But he repeated, "Do you trust me?"

Katara sighed, "Yes Aang I trust you, now what is this?" she demanded. But again, Aang didn't answer, "You'll find out if you come with me… Trust me…" he held out his hand to her. Katara looked at his hand then looked at him. He had the most sure look on his face and she knew he would never hurt her.

So, she took his hand.

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNN! Whats going to happen? What does Aang have to show Katara? This chapter was a bunch of different things. From romantic to dramatic! But again I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter but I hope it was worth it! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Suspicion

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 10 of Days of Eternal Future! Wow! 10 chapters into this sequel! I know I haven't been the greatest about updating this story in the past but this new year I want to be more constant with my stories. And I know all of my readers would like that as well! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters, but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 10: Suspicion**

Aang held onto her as he jumped from the ledge and ran to his car, helping her in before getting in himself. He quickly sped away. It all seemed to happen in an instant. One second, Aang was knocking on her window and the next she was speeding away from her bed and to god knows where.

"I need answers Aang!" Katara demanded, once again. She trusted Aang not to hurt her, but the lack of information scared her.

"And you'll get them…" Aang replied, "Once and for all…" he told her. She didn't know what that meant. But it scared her even more.

Aang focused on the road, thinking over exactly what he was doing.

 _Aang was flying through the woods during the sunset. It was something he often did to clear his head at the end of the day. And life seemed to test his emotions more often than not lately._

 _"Penny for your thoughts?" he heard Katara say. Aang looked down to see Katara and Zuko walking through the woods. He stopped onto a tree to listen._

 _"What do you think about marriage?" Zuko asked her._ _Katara seemed surprised by this, almost as surprised as Aang was. "I want to marry you… Maybe not today or tomorrow… But if you asked me to marry you tomorrow I would…" Zuko told her._

 _"Before the changing…" Aang's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was running out of time._

 _"All I need is you…" she told him. Aang flew off. He had to act fast. There was less time left then he thought._

That's when he realized what he had to do. He needed to show her exactly who Zuko was.

Aang pulled up to the hospital. "What are we doing here?" Katara asked, confused. Aang nodded, gesturing to the side of the hospital, "Look up"

Katara frowned and looked towards the roof of the hospital. And crawling out of one the upstairs windows was Zuko.

Her eyes widened as he jumped from the window and ran into the windows. "He's hiding things from you Katara…" Aang told her.

Katara looked at him, "How did you know he would be here?" she asked him. "He comes here every two weeks… He's the one killing those people Katara. He's lying to you" he told her.

A tear fell from her cheek. She shook her head, "No… I know him better then this. There has to be some sort of explanation" Aang sighed, trying to reason with her, "Katara… He's not who you think he is… He's not the man you think you're marrying"

It came out before he knew what he was saying. Katara looked at him, accusingly, "How do you know about that?! Where you spying on us?" she yelled at him. Aang sighed again, trying to recover his fumble, "Yes but that doesn't matter… What does matter is that Zuko is a liar. He tried to kill me Katara… Many times."

Katara didn't back down, "Aang whatever it is between you and Zuko I need to know. Everything. I can't do this beating around the bush anymore. Why do you and Zuko hate each other so much?"

Aang sighed, he knew this question was coming at some point. She had asked it before, but he managed to get her to leave it be. He knew sooner or later it had to come out and it had to be from him. But still, now wasn't the time. "I will tell you Katara… Everything you want to know… But right now, I can't… But I promise you I will. And soon."

Katara sighed, looking out the window, "I won't wait much longer" she told him. Aang nodded, "I know…"

Aang drove her home in silence, then helped her up into her window. She looked back at him to say goodbye but he was already gone. Katara flopped onto her bed, exhausted from what just happened. What was Zuko hiding from her?

So far, all of the evidence pointed to Zuko being the one that killed those people. But that was so unlike him. He wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it. He hated hurting people and it killed him inside. So why would he just kill 5 people so recklessly?

Katara knew what she needed to do. She needed Suki.

Katara picked up her phone and dialed her friends number. The phone rang twice before the girl answered it, whispering, "Katara?"

"How fast can you get here?" she asked, almost frantic. Suki fumbled for a minute, "Well umm… I uhh… I'm kind of in Sokka's room so 2 minutes…"

Katara gaped for a moment, "Oh… alright" and she hung up. It didn't surprise her that much that Suki was secretly staying over in Sokka's room, since she did the exact same thing with Zuko.

After a moment, she heard a knock at the door. Katara opened it and Suki walked in, clothes ruffled and hair slightly askew. Katara didn't bother to question it. "So what's going on?" Suki asked her. Katara sighed and began to explain everything. From Aang coming into her room to seeing Zuko jump from the window of the hospital, to what her father told her was happening in the hospital. Even as she said it, it still didn't make sense to her.

Suki's eyes widened, "Wow… So Aang is something supernatural too?" she asked her friend. Katara nodded, "I don't know what though…" she told Suki.

Suki sighed, "You need to talk to Zuko about this… If it was him… You need to find out the truth" she told her friend, "This is the life you're getting yourself into…"

Katara bit her lip, "About that… There's one more thing…" she looked at Suki, clearly nervous. Suki raised an eyebrow, suspicious. Her friend just confided in her all of this sketchy information and something else was making her more nervous? Especially to tell her best friend. "Zuko and I…" Katara started.

But Suki cut her off, "You're not pregnant, are you?!" she asked her. Katara laughed a little and shook her head, causing her friend to calm down again, "Zuko and I are going to get married…"

Suki gasped and squealed, "That's so exciting!" she said, excitedly. Katara smiled, "At the end of the summer… Before the solstice… So that way we know everyone can be there… It only gives us two months to plan but…"

Suki grabbed her hands and frowned, "Where's the ring?" she asked. But Katara shook her head, "He wanted to ask me about my thoughts before he surprised me with a ring… I was the one who wanted to get married as soon as possible…" Suki smiled, happy for her friend.

But her smile faded after a moment, "This was before Aang took you to the hospital…" Suki put the two and two together. Katara nodded, the happiness fading. Suki nodded, "Then you need to talk to him… Before you really get sucked into his world…"

Katara sighed, "I know…"

 **Ta-Daaa! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! What do you think of Zuko? Do you believe he was the one who bit those people? Let me know in a review! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Permission

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 11 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys liked that last chapter and are excited for this one today! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 11: Permission**

The next morning, Katara didn't want to get out of bed. She knew when she got up, she would have to face Zuko. She would have to tell him she knew about his visits to the hospital and she would demand to know why. But even still, she was scared to know the answer.

Katara eventually forced herself out of bed. She had to go through today headstrong. She didn't know what life would be like when she came out on the other side. As she began to get dressed, she heard voices from downstairs. Frowning, she looked out her window to see the visitors.

Zuko's car was sitting in her driveway.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Saying a quick prayer, she walked to the top of the steps and listened downstairs to what was happening.

Zuko knocked on her front door and held his breath. He wasn't sure if he hoping to catch Katara's father before work or if he was hoping he didn't. He knew he had to do this. It was how he was raised and what he knew he must do. But that didn't make the experience any less nerve racking.

Hakoda opened up the door, "Zuko, you're here earlier then usual. I don't think Katara is even out of bed yet" he told the boy, slightly confused by his arrival. Zuko shook his head, "Actually sir, I was hoping I could talk to you before you left for work"

Hakoda frowned, confused, but nodded, "Yes of course, come on in" he opened the door wider for him to come in and walked to the kitchen, "Can I get you anything?" he asked the boy. Zuko shook his head, "No thank you" he sat at the kitchen table, Hakoda sitting across from him. "What can I do for you my boy?" he asked him.

Katara listened at the top of the stairs. She was just as confused by Zuko wanting to talk to her father alone as she was.

Zuko sighed, "Well as you know, I very much care for your daughter… She's my entire world… And umm… I received a job offer in Kasai… If everything goes to plan, I'll be leaving at the end of the summer" Zuko told him. Hakoda smiled, "Well congratulations…"

Zuko smiled and nodded, "Thank you… Well the real reason I wanted to speak with you… I want to marry your daughter… With your blessing"

Both Hakoda's and Katara's eyes widened at this.

Katara had no idea he was going to ask her father's permission. Her heart swelled with pride since she knew how much this meant to her father.

Zuko continued, "I know since she's only 17 nothing will be legal yet… But I want that bond with her before I leave… I love Katara more then anything and I want to be with her for the rest of my life… I know we're young… But I've never been more sure of anything in my life…"

Hakoda gaped for a moment, "Wow… Well I can't say I'm not surprised…" he confessed. Zuko bit his lip a little, nervous. It hadn't occurred to him until now that he may say no. "But…" Hakoda continued. Zuko looked back at him, "You have my blessing… I couldn't see my daughter with anyone else…"

Both Zuko and Katara smiled.

"Thank you, sir" Zuko told him, "That means a lot to me…"

The two smiled at each other before Hakoda spoke up, "So do you have a ring yet?" he asked. Zuko nodded before pulling the box from his pocket and showing the man. Hakoda looked at it and smiled, "She'll love it" he clapped him on the shoulder, before they both stood and hugged.

Katara smiled and walked down the stairs, the two men turning at the sound of her footsteps. "What were you two talking about?" she asked them, as if she didn't already know. Hakoda smiled, "Oh just some good old man to man talk" he grabbed his briefcase, "Now I must be heading to work" he kissed his daughter on the cheek before smiling and winking at Zuko and moving to leave.

"Oh dad!" Katara yelled to him before he walked out the door. Hakoda turned to her. "Has there been any more of those attacks?" she asked. Hakoda shook his head, "Thankfully… Hopefully it stays that way" he again moved towards the door, "Have a good day guys" and he left.

Once the door shut, Zuko walked to her, "Where's your brother?" he asked her. Katara chuckled, "Asleep. He won't be up for a couple more hours" she said, thinking of him and Suki's little late meeting the night before.

Zuko smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. The conversation could spare a minute. Zuko was the first to pull away, "I figured we could visit the meadow today… Just relax in the peace and quiet for a little while"

Katara nodded before saying, "Can we stop at the cabin for a little while? There's something we need to talk about…" she said seriously. Zuko frowned a little, "Of course… Is everything okay?" he asked her. But she shook her head, "We'll have to find out…" she said before walking upstairs to finish getting ready, leaving a confused Zuko in her wake.

Zuko frowned, as she walked up the stairs. What was she going to talk to him about? Did she change her mind? Did she not want to get married anymore? He was lost in his thoughts when Sokka walked down the stairs.

Sokka saw him and frowned, "You're here early. Do you even sleep?" he joked with the other guy his age. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "Doesn't feel like it sometimes…" he said, thinking about how ironic it actually was.

Zuko then spoke up, "There's something I want to talk to you about actually…" he said. Sokka looked at him, pouring his orange juice, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Zuko moved to talk but Sokka cut him off, "Actually if its girl advice… I don't want to know". Zuko chuckled again, "No… It's not…"

Sokka then nodded and looked at him, expectantly. Zuko began, "I want to marry your sister…" he said, seeing how his eyes got wide at this, "I already asked your father and he agreed… But I wanted to ask your blessing as well…"

Sokka gape for a moment, "Wow uhh… Don't you think she's a little young? Is it even legal?" he asked him. Zuko nodded, understanding, "I know… But I want that bond with her for the rest of our lives… We can worry about making it legal later… Right now, I just know I want to be with her until the day I die…"

Sokka listened to him then spoke, "Well… If my dad's okay with it, then I am too…" he smiled, "Welcome to the family brother!" Sokka rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Zuko chuckled at the boy's antics but smiled.

He was going to have a family.

 **Ta-Daaa! That was a little cute chapter for you guys! I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter we will hear from Zuko about what happened at the hospital! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Relief

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 12 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! What are your guys theories for the rest of this season? Let me know in a review! I'm sorry I wasn't able to get any of my stories out last Sunday. I was unfortunately very sick. I try to get at least one of my 3 current stories out every Sunday because that's as much of a schedule I can stick to lol As always, I do not own avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 12: Relief**

Zuko ran to the cabin, carrying Katara on his back. If his heart was still beating, it would be racing at the moment. He had no idea what Katara wanted to talk about. He was scared tracking down his mother's ring was for nothing and she was about to tell him she didn't want to marry him. He felt the box in his pocket. He hoped it wouldn't still be there when he dropped her off at her door.

When they reached the cabin, Zuko let Katara onto her feet. She didn't wobble like she used to. She had gotten used to running through the woods and enjoyed it now. The two walked in and were immediately greeted by Iroh, surprised to see them, "Zuko! Katara! What are you two doing here? I thought you were headed to the meadow"

Katara spoke up, "There's some things I need to know first" she crossed her arms, trying to stand tall. Iroh sensed the tension and read what was about to happen. He picked up his tea, "I'll just sit out on the porch then" he moved out the back door.

Katara then turned to Zuko. He looked at her with a confused expression, "What is this about?" he asked her, moving to grab her hands but she stepped back. She couldn't let her guard down, "What were you doing at the hospital last night?" she asked him.

Zuko looked at her, surprised. That's what she was concerned about. How did she find out? "How did you find out about that?" he asked her. Katara continued to stare him down, "Aang took me…"

Zuko cursed under his breath. The boy followed him to try and get Katara not to trust him. "I can explain…" he thought for a moment, "Follow me…" he reached out his hand to take hers, hoping she would take it. Katara looked at him for a moment then took it.

He took her into the hallway and then to a small door. When he opened it, it lead down a steep staircase. When they walked down, Katara was surprised by what she saw. She walked over to the shelf, "Are these…?"

"Blood bags…" Zuko said. She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise before he continued, "All donated from someone I know at the hospital… It's spare blood that they have an excess of. I was doing a run last night"

Katara looked at him then looked at the bags, "But I thought you and Iroh fed off of animals…" she said, confused. Zuko explained, "We do. But animal blood doesn't put us at our strongest. It's like a human living off of tofu… You can survive but you'll never be as strong as possible…" he paused for a moment then continued, "When you go through the change, you'll be weak for a day or two and we need to build your strength up quickly or you could not make it… That's what this is for and why we've been stocking up… I also need to be at my strongest when I help you through the change, so I will be drinking some before the solstice… I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you. All of this is completely safe and it's not hurting anyone…"

Katara thought over what he had just said. Everything made sense and it was such a relief. Deep down, she had known he wouldn't kill people. He did lie to her, but it was only so she wouldn't be scared of the human blood. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled, "I'm sorry for doubting you… But with the killings…" she told him. Zuko nodded in understanding, "I know… Me and Uncle are already looking into finding who killed those people…"

Katara raised an eyebrow, "You are? So it was vampires?" she asked him. He nodded again, "It had to be… Most likely a nomad passing through but we need them to know the territory is already inhabited" Katara nodded in understanding.

But it still didn't explain his relationship with Aang. Why did Aang so badly want to set Zuko up? Aang said Zuko had tried to kill him. When and why?

Zuko watched her and gauged her reactions, "There's still something on your mind…" he took her hands in his, "Tell me…"

Katara sighed, "Whatever it is between you and Aang… Whatever made you two hate each other… I need to know… I can't be in the dark anymore Zuko…" she looked at him, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for asking. But she couldn't do it anymore. She hated feeling out of the loop. And she wanted to know what she could do to fix it.

Zuko sighed, "Why don't we go sit upstairs and I'll explain everything I can? Okay?" he asked her. She nodded, following him up the steps and to the living room. He sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. Katara looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin.

Zuko thought for a moment about where he should start and what to say, before beginning, "When my father banished me… he told me there was one way I could come home. And that was to find Aang, kill him, and bring my father his head… At the time, all I wanted was to be accepted by my father again… All I wanted was to go home… Uncle tried to convince me I was better than that, but I wanted to be loved by my father again… If you could even call it love…"

Zuko paused for a moment, "So I searched for him… For years…" he got quiet again, "It's how I met Amelia… There was word that he was on Kyoshi Island… So I came here…" he sighed thinking of the memories. But he shook his head after a moment, "Never mind, any way… after a few years, I stopped looking… I went to my father to see if he would take me back and he gave me the scar… And that's when I realized my father never loved me in the first place and probably wouldn't have taken me back even if I did kill Aang… But Aang still holds a grudge against me for it…"

Katara thought over the information for a moment, "Why did your father want Aang?" she asked him. Zuko shrugged, "He never told me… Even my Uncle had no idea… We just assumed that maybe he broke a law and my father wanted him dead… But after all the years of looking for him and seeing him not a vampire… I have no idea…"

 **"** What is he?" Katara asked him. But Zuko shook his head, "I don't know… but I know he's not human and not a vampire… His scent is something I've never smelled before…"

Katara thought for a moment. So Zuko did try to kill Aang but she understood why and he was able to make the right decisions in the end. But why did Ozai want to kill Aang in the first place? What did Aang do? And what exactly was he? "I need to go talk to him…" Katara said. Zuko sighed, "Yes… you do…" he told her, standing.

Katara saw the hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry… I know that" but he cut her off, "It's okay… Can you promise me some alone time tomorrow?" he asked her. Katara nodded, "Of course" she walked to him and kissed him soundly on the lips, "Thank you…" she said, before walking out the door.

Zuko watched after her, sighing. He pulled out the ring in his pocket and looked at it. He would find the right time. Right now, it just wasn't the right moment. And now, he would make it 10 times better then he originally planned.

But he had a lot of work to do.

 **Ta-Daaa! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! We got a few more answers as far as the history between Zuko and Aang and there will be even more next chapter! So stay tuned for that! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Answers

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 13 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are excited for more answers in this chapter. It's definitely a fun one. As always, I do not own avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 13: Answers**

Katara moved her way through the woods. She didn't know where she was headed. She knew Aang had to be somewhere.

"Aang!" she called for him. Maybe he would hear her somewhere and come to her. "Can you hear me?!"

Aang was flying through the woods. He knew Katara had to be somewhere. She wasn't home, so she had to be with him. And he had to get to her. He had to tell her before he did. Before he tried to corrupt her anymore then he already had.

"Aang!"

Aang whipped his head around and turned to the direction of her voice. Was she in danger? He had to save her! And maybe this would prove he was better then Zuko! Was Zuko the one hurting her? He would kill him! Was he changing her? He will kill him!

Aang saw her and flew down, not even thinking of the form he was in. All he knew was that he must save her.

Katara looked around and saw a hawk flying right towards her. Her eyes widened at the animal's strange behaviors. The hawk landed right in front of her and looked at her strangely.

Suddenly, it turned into Aang.

Katara stood there, speechless. What just happened? Was her eyes playing tricks on her? Aang didn't seem to register what had happened. "Whats wrong?! Who's hurting you?" he asked her, the worry evident on his face. Katara stuttered for a moment, "I uhh… I was just calling you to try and find you… I wanted to talk…"

"Oh I thought…" and it hit him what just happened. He just revealed himself to Katara. The look on his face changed to anger, "No! This wasn't how I was supposed to tell you!" he grabbed his head, clearly furious with himself, "Stupid!" he yelled.

"What are you Aang?" she asked him. Aang sighed, turning to her, "Let me explain… I didn't mean to hit you with this like that… Let me tell you everything… But not here…"

Katara nodded, "Okay…" she told him. He nodded back and closed his eyes. In an instant, he was back in the hawk he once was. He quickly grabbed her shoulders with his claws and took off, high into the sky.

Katara gasped at what she saw. She was flying and it was beautiful. The world seemed so much smaller when Aang took her through the clouds. And as quickly as it began, Aang lowered onto a little treehouse nestled on the outskirts of the forest, overlooking the town.

Katara turned to Aang, seeing he already turned back into a human again. "That was…" she couldn't find the words to describe it. Aang smirked, "I know… A lot better then running huh?" he chuckled, walking into the treehouse. Katara bit her lip, finding herself unable to reply. But still she followed him in.

The room was small, with only a small bed, a couch, and desk in it. Pictures and posters lined the walls. Katara looked around at all of them. And right next to his bed, was a picture of her. She couldn't help but smile at it a little.

Aang sat on the couch and motioned her to sit next to him. Katara took the spot on his left and looked to him, "I have to tell you…" but Aang cut her off.

"He already told you some didn't he?" Aang guessed. Katara bit her lip and nodded, noticing how he sighed a little at this. "That's okay… Cause you don't know my story…"

 _When I was thirteen, I lived with my parents and my brother. I had an extremely happy life… I loved my family and our village. I was happy…_

 _But then our village was attacked by a group of vampires_

"I remember everyone running… And everyone screaming" Aang closed his eyes, trying not to cry. Katara grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. Aang smiled slightly, grateful, then continued.

 _My father told me, my mother, and my brother to run. And we ran as fast as we could away from the village… But one of them grabbed me and dragged me away. My mom screamed and tried to get to me but I watched one of them kill her and my brother…_

"They only wanted me for some reason… I don't know why" Aang looked at her then continued.

 _They took me to Ozai's lair where they forced me to go through the change. Ozai wanted to create an army of vampires to protect him. I stayed there for 10 years and it was the worst 10 years of my life. All they wanted was to kill people and because of what I was, it was I wanted too. I hated who I was._

"So, I ran away" Aang told her. Katara watched him, listening intently. Aang paused for a moment, then looked at her, "I looked for a cure"

Katara looked at him, shocked, "But… Iroh looked for years… There is no cure" she told him, confused. But Aang shook his head, "He's wrong… There is one… But most people don't want to go through with it… And Ozai doesn't want people to either"

 _Ozai heard of my attempts to try and cure myself. Another vampire who found me once I had run away told him. And he was furious. He wanted to find me and stop me. So he sent Zuko after me._

 _Zuko tried to kill me many times. But with my airbending, I managed to get away._

"You were an airbender?" Katara asked him. He nodded, "One of the few around at the time… After I managed to change, Ozai killed the rest of them… He was afraid they would try the same thing I did"

Katara paused for a moment, hesitating, "So… how did you…?" she was afraid to ask. Aang sighed, "I came across a group… A family more like it, like how I am now… They called themselves shape shifters" he paused for a moment, "They told me they would make me like them but I had to do a few things first…"

 _I had to rid myself of all human or animal blood… It took 100 years for me to get to my weakest point and they protected me until then… The family had gone through 2 generations by the time I was ready. The children I met were elders… But they made me into a shape shifter…_

Katara looked at him, being the curious person she was she wanted to know more, "So do you just change into the hawk? Or can you be anything?" she asked him. But Aang shook his head, "Just the hawk… They picked the animal off of my airbending… Thinking it suited me" he said. Katara smiled, "It does…" Aang couldn't help but smile back.

Katara then sighed and frowned, "Aang… Those vampires that took you… They were bad people… Zuko isn't like them" but Aang frowned at this. It was clear from the anger starting to show on his face, that he didn't feel the same why. Aang began, "All vampires are the same Katara. Which is why you can't become one of them"

Katara sighed, "Aang… That's not your decision" she told him, taking his hands. But Aang shook his head, "Don't you see? You don't have to change for me! I age now! We can be together, and you don't have to say goodbye to anyone! Choose me Katara! Love me!"

Katara shook her head, "Aang… I'm sorry… I love Zuko" but Aang cut her, "No! You can't! You can't become one of them!"

A tear fell from Katara's cheek. She hated hurting him. But if he wouldn't listen, she didn't have a choice. "I'm sorry Aang… I want to go home…"

Aang's face changed from sadness to determination,

"No… I won't let you… You're staying here. Forever"

 **Dun DUN DUUUUNNNN! Holy crow! That was an action filled chapter! And long too! The next one will be just as action filled too! Let me know what you guys think! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Normal

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 14 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and are excited for this one. Before we get into it, I just want to clarify something really quickly. Aang is not the bad guy. What he's doing is what he thinks is for the best for Katara. He really believes Zuko and all vampires are bad people and he's protecting her from that. Just wanted to clarify that! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 14: Normal**

Katara's eyes widened, "What do you mean forever?" she asked him. Aang looked at her, dead in the face, "Whatever he's convinced you of… Whatever spell he has you under… I know is not truly you… And I'll keep you here until that spell wears off"

Katara could tell by his tone that he was completely serious. She looked around the room for a way to escape. But the tree was too tall for her to jump down or climb down and there was no ladder for her to climb. The only way in and out was through the air. Her only hope was to reason with him.

"Aang…" she said, sighing, "I need you to understand… You are a great friend… But I love Zuko… And I'm going to be okay. It may not be a decision you would have made but its my decision… And I want you to respect that…"

But the look on Aang's face didn't budge, "That's just what he's trained you to think… You will learn to see what kind of people they are"

Katara sighed, looking out the window. Reasoning with him wouldn't be an option either. He was so set in his ways and he wasn't going to change. She would have to find another way out of here.

She fell asleep that night to thoughts of escaping and Zuko.

Zuko spent the whole night preparing for the day. He couldn't wait to give her the best day of both of their lives. It would be the day he proposed and promised her the rest of his days. He knew she would love the ring and the surprises he had planned. It would be the day she dreamed of.

He headed towards her house early in the morning, climbing the side of the house to her window as he had done many times before. He looked in and saw the bed was made and she wasn't there. He frowned a little since he expected her to still be asleep but still climbed through to set the note on her dresser.

 _Good morning beautiful. Go to the little boutique on 4th street that you always peak in the window when we go by. The first day of the rest of our lives starts there. A friend of mine will be waiting for you._

 _~ Z_

Zuko smiled at how perfect it was and jumped from the window to where he would be waiting for her.

Many hours went by and it was nearing 2 o clock. Zuko anxiously tapped his foot. He hadn't heard anything from the boutique that she had left so he imagined she was still there. He had a feeling it would take awhile for her to decide between the few dresses he had picked out for her to try. He wanted whatever she wore today to be something she loved as much as he.

But there was still no word for the boutique and he began to worry. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he let out a breath, answering it, "Hello?"

"Zuko? It's Sunshine Boutique. We were just calling to ask about an appointment for Katara? Yes she never showed this morning" the front desk lady said.

Zuko frowned, "Oh… I'm sorry about that. I'll see if I can get a hold of her. Thank you" he said, hanging up. He immediately called Katara, but there was no answer. Maybe she just didn't see the note? Trying not to worry, he ran to her house.

When he arrived, out front was a police car. He saw standing on the front porch, Hakoda, Sokka and a police officer. Zuko walked up, "Mr. Maklak?" he asked him. Hakoda turned to Zuko, "Zuko" he then turned to the police officer, addressing him, "This is my daughter's boyfriend"

Zuko nodded his greeting, "Where's Katara?" he asked her father, clearly worried. Hakoda sighed, "Katara never came home last night…"

Zuko's eyes widened. His thoughts went to the worst places of Ozai and Kasai. But Ozai had no reason to kidnap her.

"We were hoping you might know where she went…" Sokka asked him. Zuko thought for a moment, "I-I'm not sure… I asked her about the… thing yesterday… And she umm… didn't take it very well… I figured she went home and I would come talk to her this morning" he lied, "I'll go out and look for her now" he told them.

Hakoda nodded, "Thank you Zuko…"

Zuko nodded and quickly went to go towards the forest. If Ozai didn't take her, there was one other person who might have. And she left to go talk to him last night.

"Hey wait up!" Sokka called after him. Zuko turned towards him, "Listen I'm sorry I have to hurry Sokka" he told him, trying to get the other man off his back. But Sokka stood his ground, "I'm coming with you."

Zuko looked at him, slightly surprised, "I don't think that's a good idea" Zuko told him. If Katara was with Aang, he couldn't take the other boy with him. He would find out everything. But again Sokka didn't back down, "I may not be a genius… But I know that whole story was a lie. You're all dressed up. You were going to ask her now and she didn't show… Right?"

Zuko was quiet, surprised the boy picked up on the small detail. Sokka continued, "And you found my sister last time she went missing. So, I'm going with you. I'm going to help you save my sister."

Zuko thought for a moment, then said, "Okay… But you have to listen to everything I say. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you do it. Got it?"

Sokka's eyes widened a little but he nodded, gulping. Zuko nodded, acting fast, "Do you have a car?" Sokka nodded and response and they both hopping into the boys old Ford truck.

The two drove for a while, Zuko giving the other boy directions. Sokka followed them, still unsure of what he got himself into. They pulled up a little ways from the town, at the edge of the forest. Zuko got out and Sokka followed his lead. They walked, almost crept, along the tree line, before Zuko stopped him hearing a noise.

Suddenly, Iroh walked out from the tree line. "I figured you boys could use some help" Iroh said. Zuko let out a breath, "You scared me. I thought you were Aang" he told the older man. Sokka looked between the two confused, "How did he find us?" he asked them both. But Zuko shook his head, "No time for that. We'll explain later"

Zuko was silent for a moment then spoke.

"The next things you are about to see will seem anything but normal"

 **Ta-Daa! I hope you guys liked this chapter! So, Sokka is going to find out about Zuko and Iroh! What do you guys think? How is he going to react? Let me know in a review what you guys think! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Truth

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 15 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are ready for an action packed chapter now! This chapter is really exciting so I'm happy to share it with you guys! But first just some business to take care of. For some reason the last two chapters came out as a bunch of computer mumbo jumbo. It didn't say that for me but in the process of getting uploaded, it got messed up. Those chapters have now been updated with the proper version. And because of that, you get an extra chapter today! Thank you Stolyint for bringing it to my attention! As always, I do not avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 15: Truth**

"The next things you are about to see will seem anything but normal"

Sokka looked at the boy, confused. But suddenly, Zuko leapt onto the tree and began to climb. Iroh turned to Sokka, "Stay here" he told him, and Iroh followed suit. Sokka watched after them, shocked at what he was seeing. How did they jump that high? Especially Iroh who was an elderly man. What the hell was going on?

Aang was quiet the whole night, not able to sleep much. Even through the morning, he was quiet. There had to be a moment where she would understand. There had to be, he would think. Katara watched him, unsure of what his next move would be. How long would it be until he gave up? And what would happen when he realized she wasn't going to change her mind?

Suddenly, Aang stood up, on high alert, "Shit!" he cursed. Katara looked at him, confused for the sudden change in behavior. Aang quickly changed, a sight Katara was almost used to by now. In the same instant, Zuko jumped through the window, Iroh following behind him.

Aang flew to Katara grapping her shoulders. But Zuko took him, throwing him off. He stood between Katara and the bird, growling. Aang, seeing he didn't have a chance, changed back into a human. Zuko glared at him then spoke to Iroh, not taking his eyes off of Aang, "Take her down". Iroh nodded, hoisting Katara onto his back and jumping down off the front deck.

Sokka watched from below and stumbled back when Iroh jumped from the top of the tree house to the ground, landing on his feet with ease. Katara jumped off his back and looked at her brother, surprised by his presence, "Sokka?" she said, confused. "He wanted to come with" Iroh explained for her.

Katara stumbled with her words for a moment, "O-oh… But…" she looked at Iroh then at Sokka. Sokka looked at her, just as shocked as she was, "Katara… What are these people?" he asked her. Katara opened her mouth to explain but Iroh cut her off, "Now is not the time… We must get Zuko out of there then be on our way before Aang tries anything…" Iroh looked at Katara, indicting he would explain the plan to her when they got home. She nodded in understanding.

After a moment, Zuko jumped down from the treehouse. Katara ran to him, pulling him close and not wanting to let go. Zuko held onto her, "I'm so glad you're safe… I'm sorry" he told her, but she shook her head, "It's not your fault" she told him. Zuko let go of her, but still held onto her waist, pressing her against his side, "We need to get out of here"

They all piled into Sokka's car, driving to the edge of the forest and walking to the cabin. As soon as they got inside, Sokka sat on the couch, looking at them, "I need answers. What the hell was that?"

Iroh looked at the boy in understanding, "And you'll get them. In just a moment" Iroh gestured for Katara and Zuko to meet her in the kitchen. They had some things to discuss before we told him.

Katara turned to the two boys, trying to be quiet, "Are you guys crazy? Why would you bring him along?" she asked them. Zuko sighed, "We didn't have a choice… He was catching onto something. If I didn't take him, he was going to follow me anyways" he told her. But that didn't dissolve Katara's anger, "But if we tell him, Ozai is going to come after him!"

Iroh jumped in, "Not necessarily" he said. Katara and Zuko turned to him, waiting for him to speak. Iroh began, "The last time we were in the fire palace, I was able to find one of Ozai's secret libraries. I found out how his vampire system works…" he paused for a moment, before continuing, "If a human says the word vampire in the room of a vampire, a message is sent to him through this library. And he will start an investigation to see if it was nothing or an actual case of a vampire telling a human"

Katara cut him off, "But what about Ketsueki or any of the other words for it?" she asked him. But Iroh shook his head, "I checked that too, and it doesn't work. Vampire is the universal term so it's the only one that sets off the system"

Zuko continued, "So when we tell him, we don't let him use the word vampire" he concluded. But Katara shook her head, "I want to keep him in the dark as possible… I don't want him getting dragged into this… Let me do the talking" she said. Zuko and Iroh nodded, understanding.

The three walked out to the living room and Sokka looked up when they entered. Katara sat in front of him, "Before I tell you anything…" she began, "I need you to trust me… I'll give you the need to know information… And I need you to trust that anything I can't tell you is for your own good"

Sokka looked at her confused, "Katara…" but Katara cut him off, "Promise me Sokka…" she practically begged him. Sokka sighed and nodded, "Okay… I trust you" he said.

Katara let out a breath, "Zuko and Iroh… Aren't normal… They're something that is supernatural… and completely out of the world we know…" Sokka looked between her and the two men, but she kept going, "But… Something… spiritual let's say… had brought me and Zuko together and it is something out of either of our control… And at the end of the summer, I will become one of them"

Sokka looked at her shocked, but she had to keep talking. She was afraid if she stopped, she'd never finish, "I don't quite know yet what that means for you and dad… I don't know if once I become one of them if I will be able to see you or not… I won't know until its done…"

Katara let out a breath, before continuing, "I know you believe in destiny… And this is mine… I'm sure of it" tears came to her eyes as she told her brother her decision. She only hoped he accepted it.

Sokka looked at her for a moment, digesting the information. Then he pulled her into a hug, "I'll always be there for you Katara…" he told her, holding her close. Tear's fell from her eyes as she held onto her brother. "Thank you…" she told him.

Zuko watched from a far and smiled. Even through all of this, she would still have Sokka in her life. And Zuko knew how much that meant to her. Katara looked at him over her brother's shoulder and smiled. Zuko smiled back, knowing how happy she was.

A little while later, Zuko and Katara again met at her front door step. Hakoda was ecstatic that Katara was okay and she went along with what Zuko had told him. She said she needed some time to think, and maybe that's exactly what she got, even if it was against her will.

"What did you say to Aang?" Katara asked. Zuko sighed, "Nothing important… I just told him to stay away is all…" he told her, honestly. Katara nodded, "I'm sorry… I know you had plans…" she looked down. She knew he was planning on proposing today and she ruined it once again. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes back to his, "It's okay" he kissed her softly, "I promise" he said as he pulled away.

Katara smiled, "Tomorrow?" she asked him. He nodded, "Tomorrow" repeating his sentiments.

Zuko kissed her once more on the forehead and ran off into the woods, Aang's last words echoing in his brain.

 _This isn't over._

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! What did you guys think of that chapter? What are your thoughts about Sokka somewhat knowing about Zuko, Iroh and eventually Katara? What is Aang planning? Let me know in a review! Thank you for reading! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Yes

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 16 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! So where do you think this series is going? What exactly is Aang going to do next? Stay tuned to find out! This is a very happy chapter so get ready! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 16: Yes**

Katara woke the next morning, still in the clothes from the night before. When she got home, all she wanted to do was rest. The night before was filled with restless sleep of how she would escape, and the day was filled with mixed emotions. She groggily stood up and looked at herself in the mirror sighing, when she noticed a small note on her dresser. She grabbed it and opened it, reading.

 _Good morning beautiful. Go to the little boutique on 4th street that you always peak in the window when we go by. The first day of forever starts there. A friend of mine will be waiting for you._

 _~ Z_

Katara smiled at the little note and laughed slightly at the note at the bottom.

 _P.S. Don't worry about anything today. I have it all taken care of._

Of course, he did, she thought to herself. She chuckled and reached into her dresser, pulling out comfortable clothes for the day. After showering, she pulled her wet hair in a messy bun and got dressed, going downstairs.

Katara went into the fridge to grab herself something to eat. But she heard Sokka speak up, "Wait a second" he told her. She turned to him confused, then looked to see a small bag and a coffee in his hands. Sokka smiled, and handed it to her. She took it, looking inside the bag to see a maple french toast bagel with cinnamon honey cream cheese from her favorite little bakery in town and a french vanilla iced coffee, both her favorites. She went to thank Sokka but he cut her off, "Don't thank me, somebody dropped it off for you this morning. Along with those" he gestured to the white roses on the counter, also her favorite.

Katara smiled, saying goodbye to her brother and father before walking outside to her car and driving to the little boutique. She walked inside, and it was more beautiful then in the window. Everything was made with the most beautiful fabrics in the most gorgeous colors. Everything suited her style perfectly.

"You must be Katara" a woman came up to her. Katara looked at her and nodded, "Yes I am" she told the older woman.

"I'm Denise" she told her, "This is my boutique. I've heard it's a very special day for you and we are going to find you the most beautiful dress to go along with it" she smiled back at her. The woman had an accent that Katara couldn't recognize, but Katara nodded, making out most of what she said.

Denise had already laid out several options for Katara to try on, each one more beautiful then the next. After much going back and forth, Katara settled on a long blush colored dress with a sweetheart neckline and straps that draped off her shoulders. It fit her perfectly and made her look like a goddess.

After Katara changed back into her comfy clothes, she brought the garment bag with the dress to the front desk. "How much?" she asked her. But Denise shook her head, "Already taken care of"

Katara rolled her eyes, she should have known. Denise smiled and handed her a small piece of paper, "And this will tell you where to go next" Katara took the paper and opened it.

 _Now that you got the perfect dress, time to relax for a little while. After all the stress of the past couple days, you deserve it. The address of your next spot is your time to get pampered._

 _~ Z_

Katara smiled, frowning a little. She drove to the address, unsure of what was gonna happen next. When she pulled up, she saw it was a salon and spa. She smiled, it had been a long time since she had gotten a massage.

Zuko had gone all out. She got a full body massage, a manicure, a pedicure, and some things Katara didn't even know what they were. She left feeling completely refreshed and relaxed. Katara went to the counter, to find out it was again all paid for. The clerk gave her the next note.

 _I'm sure you're getting hungry by now. Why don't you head home and get something to eat?_

 _~ Z_

This time, Katara had absolutely no idea what she was going to find at home. It was a complete surprise to her, as this entire day was.

She walked through her front door and was greeted by the smell of home cooked food. Katara walked through to the kitchen, seeing her father over the stove. "Dad?" she asked him, he never cooked. Hakoda looked up, "Oh hi honey, you're just in time. Dinner's almost finished"

"You cooked?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded, "Of course, it's a special day. Why would you have to cook today?"

Her father had made her all of her favorite foods, from Inuit cuisine to Kasai foods. After she stuffed herself food, looking around for a clue. She had no idea what to do next. That's when her phone rang.

She answered it, "Hello?" she asked, not recognizing the number. "Hi Miss Katara. This is Tia from Wendy's Beauty, I was just wondering if you would still be arriving for her appointment in 25 minutes"

Katara furrowed her brows, "Yeah I will be…" she said, slightly confused. She assumed this was another one of Zuko's tricks.

She drove to the beauty salon and was greeted by two people straight away. Tia, the one she received the call from, was quiet and shy. She was the one who did her hair. Katara barely had any ideas for what she wanted, but she showed her a picture of her dress and the woman came up with exactly what she wanted, even if she didn't know herself. Her long hair was straightened and then curled and a few pieces were pulled from her face.

Then there was Quinn. He was exactly the opposite of Tia. He came to the door to greet her practically jumping for joy. He was the one who did her makeup. And when it came to makeup, Katara knew kind of what she wanted. She wanted to do more then what she normally wears, but still look relatively natural. And again, by no surprise, he accomplished that to a T.

When they were finished, Katara looked in the mirror and smiled. It was completely perfect. It was something she never ever expected. They helped her slip into her dress and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she loved how she looked. It still amazed her how Zuko thought of everything for this day. She would remember it forever.

Quinn handed her the next note, smiling, "Good luck sister" he winked and walked to the back of the salon. Katara smiled and read it

 _You should know where to go next._

 _~ Z_

Katara frowned. What did he mean where to go next? And what if she was wrong? That would be completely embarrassing. But suddenly it hit her.

She knew exactly where to go.

And there he stood in the middle of their meadow. A suit on and smiling his infectious smile. It all seemed like it happened in slow motion as she moved to where he stood.

To him, she looked stunning. Her hair and dress blew lightly behind her, almost making her look goddess like. She was beautiful and everything he ever wanted.

That's what made it so easy to get down on one knee.

"Katara Marie Maklak… Will you marry me?"

Katara looked down at him and smiled

"You make it so easy to say yes"

 **Ta-Daaa! Super cute chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was super fun to write! And a super long one! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of the proposal! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Watching

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 17 of Days of Eternal Future! This story already feels like it has come so far from the very beginning and that's so exciting! I'm really happy you guys have stuck around and read this story because it is so fun to write. This story is completely my own with the Avatar characters and it makes it so cool to completely make my own world. Thanks for reading. As always, I do not own avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 17: Watching**

It had been a week since Zuko had proposed and they were already in full wedding mode. They didn't have much time before the solstice and everything had to be ready before then. The plan was to get married a few days before the solstice then get away on their honeymoon where she would be changed.

The idea scared her. What if she never made it back? What if she died during the changing? There was no way to know for sure, but she wanted to be away from her family and other people when she was changed. Just in case, she went on an evil rampage, killing everything in sight.

Katara often looked down at her ring when she was stressed. It was absolutely stunning. Everything about it made her smile. The center was an opal that changed colors in the light and it was surrounded by tiny diamonds that made it glow even more. The overall ring was simple, but she wouldn't change a thing. The thought that she meant so much to Zuko that he found his mothers ring to put on her finger meant the world.

She sighed, knowing it was already late in the day and she had to get moving. Her and Suki needed to go wedding dress shopping today. But the thought of staying in bed and staring at her ring sounded so much more appealing.

"Katara! Suki's here!"

Katara groaned when her father called her, begrudgingly getting out of bed and getting dressed. She threw her slightly messy hair into a braid and put some light makeup on before walking downstairs. Suki chuckled when she saw her, "Morning sleepy head"

Katara threw her friend a look before grabbing an apple from the kitchen. Suki laughed a little, "Up late last night?"

Katara sighed, "You have no idea…" she thought over what had happened the night previous.

 _Zuko and Katara sat on her bed. It was well past nighttime._

 _"Zuko… I know he's been following me… I see him around a corner or standing across the street… But in a blink of an eye he's gone…" she told him. Zuko sighed, "He's making sure you're still human… He must be coming up with a plan…"_

 _Katara sighed, looking out the window, "Do we have any idea what that plan is?" she asked him. But he shook his head, unable to answer._

The conversation went on throughout the night. Katara expressed her worries and Zuko did his best to calm them, but there was only so much he could do. They had no idea what he had planned.

Suki had noticed the slight hesitation in her movements, how she always watched her back and never went alone anywhere, but she hadn't said anything.

But her goal was to make sure she had a happy day. A girl only gets to buy her wedding dress once. And Suki wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect.

The two girls walked in the shop. It was the same store that Katara got her engagement dress at, and to this day, it is her favorite dress she's ever worn.

Denise came to greet her with a warm smile, "Hello ladies, come on in. We've got some champagne and treats while you guys wait. I'm just finishing up with another customer then I'll be right with you. Feel free to take a look around and see what you might like"

Katara went to speak up, "We're not of age to drink…" she told the woman. But the woman winked at her and kept walking. The girls weren't going to complain.

Katara looked around at all the dresses, seeing which ones she liked and which ones she didn't and why. This was a day she dreamed of forever.

She only wished her mom were here to see it.

Katara sighed and kept looking, trying not to be so damper on a special day. Her mom wouldn't want her to be sad while picking out her wedding dress either.

Wedding.

The word still felt foreign to her. It was strange to imagine herself getting married. She didn't know if she ever would get married. Now she had a ring on her finger and was planning a wedding.

Katara looked out the window, day dreaming, when she saw a familiar face staring back at her.

Aang was watching her from across the street. Katara gasped quietly, watching him, as he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Denise came over, causing Katara to try to erase the image from her head, "So ladies, I'm sure you're both excited" Katara smiled at the woman. She was exactly as Katara remembered her, completely kind and sweet, "So tell me about what you're looking for. What is your perfect dress?" she asked Katara.

Katara thought for a moment, then gave a vague idea of what she could imagine herself walking down the aisle in. Denise thought for a moment, thinking over what she had said. Then an idea flashed over her face and she beckoned the girls to follow her. "This is an exclusive to the store. It's the only one we have. Completely one of a kind. And I think exactly what you're looking for"

Katara looked the dress over and agreed to try it on. After putting it on, she knew it was exactly what she wanted and more.

The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a corset back. The bodice was a delicate lace that looked almost like waves across her sides and tight around her middle, making her look even skinner then she was. The bottom flowed out in silky tool that wasn't too big but gave her a nice shape.

The dress was absolutely stunning and made her look beautiful. Denise brought out a pale blue sash and to go around her middle, tying her favorite color into the already beautiful dress, and a veil with the same lace trim as in the dress.

Suki clapped her hands, "That's the one" she squealed. But Katara couldn't take her eyes off of herself in the mirror. She felt herself tear up, because it made the whole situation even more real.

She was marrying the love of her life. A situation she never thought would ever happen. But she loved him more then life and he was all hers.

She couldn't be happier.

 **Ta-Daa! How'd you guys like that chapter? I basically made the dress up on the spot so I hope I gave you guys a good image of what it looks like. Also I don't have a reference picture either lol so hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Waiting

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 18 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys liked that last chapter and are looking forward to reading this one. This is where the series really starts to hit the climax. This chapter is a little different from previous ones so stayed tuned. Here we go! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 18: Waiting**

Aang had spent the past few days to himself, while catching glimpses of Katara in passing He didn't want to think about anything else but Katara. She had filled a part of his soul that he didn't know was missing. And that evil vampire was going to take it all away from him.

The conversation rang in his ears.

 _Zuko stared down the boy, his eyes never leaving his. Aang stood just as strong, not scared of the vampire. He had dealt with many before._

 _"If you think I'm going away you're wrong" Aang told him, his resolve not shrinking. Zuko glared, "It would be in your best interest to stay away airbender"_

 _Aang chuckled, "I haven't been an airbender for a long time. If you change her, you know I have to kill you"_

 _Zuko simply laughed, "I'd love to see you try…" The two men continued their staring match, seeing which one would crumble first._

 _"Zuko!"_

 _Zuko looked out the window at Katara calling his name. Then he looked back at Aang, "Remember that? She's calling my name. Not yours. She doesn't want you"_

 _But Aang shook his head, "She's blinded by your spell. She will see. And I'm not going anywhere"_

 _Zuko glared once more, "We'll see about that" he said, before leaping from the window._

The conversation never left his mind. He reflected on the last words he had said before the vampire left. He wasn't going anywhere. He had to save her from him, before it was too late. Aang didn't want Katara to go through what he did to save himself. But he would help her if he had to. He couldn't lose her to him.

There had been so many tales in history just like theirs. Two men fighting over the same woman. It was a tale that repeated over and over again in history. It had caused so many wars and fighting. Nothing creates hatred like love.

But in this tale, he would be the one to win. Katara would see how wrong she was about Zuko and come to him. He pictured Katara in his head, how sweet and kind she was. How loving she was. Nothing that fit the lifestyle of a vampire, which was only pain and suffering.

That's when he flew from his window, desperate to save her, desperate for more information in order to do so. He needed her, like she needed him right now.

Aang perched on her window sill, listening.

"Zuko… I know he's been following me… I see him around a corner or standing across the street… But in a blink of an eye he's gone…" Katara told him told him. Zuko sighed, "He's making sure you're still human… He must be coming up with a plan…"

Katara sighed, looking out the window, undenounced to the bird perched on the tree outside her window "Do we have any idea what that plan is?" she asked him. But he shook his head, unable to answer, before he continued, "We need to keep you safe up until the solstice… Hopefully when you're changed he will see that there's nothing he can do… Or needs to do for that matter"

More lies, Aang thought to himself. The solstice was when she was being changed. So, he still had 2 weeks, he still had time. And he knew what he needed to do.

But he didn't have much time. He needed to move quickly.

Aang flew for the heavens in that very moment. He didn't have a moment to waste.

The flight was like second nature to him. He remembered a time where he spent most of his time there. He was constantly flying back and forth. But he had not been to the sanctuary for months. But he still knew to take a left at the oak tree and a right at the bay, then finally up the abandoned mine.

The gate opened to him immediately. He was one of few in the realm with his coloring, so when he arrived everyone knew it was him. He looked ahead and saw his friends out to greet him, Monk Gyatso standing in the front.

Aang landed and changed back into his human form, immediately greeted by his old friends. "It has been quite some time young one" Gyatso said, using his old nickname for the boy, even though he was no longer young. Aang smiled, "Indeed it has… I apologize for my absence…" Aang told him.

Gyatso smiled and shook his head, waving him off, "Welcome home young one…" he opened up his arms, welcoming him in. This place had always been a home to Aang and it always will be. Young children ran to his feet, greeting him with laughs and cheers. Adults came and kissed him on the cheek, welcoming him home. They were all family.

Aang smiled, greeting all of them, before turning to Gyatso, "Unfortunately this isn't a family visit… I need a favor…"

Gyatso nodded and ushered him through the crowd of people into the building, held up in the clouds. Aang looked around as he walked, it was just as he remembered it. Tall ceilings with gold pillars and white walls. There were several levels of doors where people stayed. He had stayed there himself at one point, before he decided to go back to living a human life.

Gyatso lead him to a set of double doors at the end of the large room. He opened them and lead Aang to a small sitting room, Gyatso's room. It wasn't too large, only a little bigger then the other rooms. It had a small sitting area, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom, almost like a little apartment. Aang sat on the couch, looking at Gyatso, who was sitting across from him.

"So how can I help you young one?" Gyatso said. Aang sighed, "I need Peruvian Dust…"

Gyatso's face turned cold, "Why child?" he asked him, suddenly turning serious. Aang leaned forward on his knees, holding out his hands, "I will show you"

Part of what made Gyatso the leader was his unbelievable gift, which was unusual for shape shifters. He could see a person's heart with a single touch. He could read their mind, see their past and present, see their thoughts and desires, anything. Gyatso took Aang's hands and closed his eyes.

After a moment, he opened them again. He sighed, taking a deep breath. "You know the risk of this young one?" Gyatso asked him. Aang nodded, "Yes… I do"

Gyatso nodded, "Then may the all mighty be with you young one…"

 **Dun DUN DUUNNN! What do you think Aang is going to do? Leave me your thoughts in a review! I love to read them! Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Days of Eternal Future! This is getting intense! What do you guys think about Aang's plan? Do you have any guesses? We will find out a little bit more in this chapter! This chapter is back from the perspective of Katara and Zuko so enjoy! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 19: Watching**

It was 4 days before the wedding. It seemed the whole process had gone by so fast. Katara was grateful for the all of the help from her family and Suki, even Sokka pitched in to help her father build a few things.

Now that the wedding was basically here, Katara felt herself get the pre-wedding jitters. She wasn't nervous for marrying Zuko or marriage in general. But for the fact that everything would be different. It made her nervous to think about.

"Katara?" Sokka said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Katara looked up at her name being called, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "Where do you want this to go?" he asked, gesturing to a large pot of hydrangeas. "Over there by the wedding arch" she told him, pointing to exactly where she wanted it.

They decided to have the wedding in Zuko and Katara's favorite meadow. It was where they spent their alone time together, it was where they felt most at home. It only made sense that they get married there too.

But having it so secluded in the woods made it even harder to do. Everything had to be carried over to the site. Zuko and Iroh did the heaviest things in the night, mystifying her father. But everything else had to be carried from Zuko's home all the way to the meadow, which was a fair distance.

Still throughout this, Katara didn't regret choosing to have the wedding there. It was the first thing she thought of when she was asked where she wanted the wedding and even through looking at venues, she couldn't get it off her mind. That's when she realized any other place would feel like she was settling. So Zuko agreed to do what he could to make it so she would be happy.

Suki walked over to her, "Have you gone to pick up the bouquet yet?" she asked her. Katara gasped, "Shit! I completely forgot!" she cussed, angry with herself, hopefully the flower shop didn't throw it out because she didn't show. Suki shook her head, "I'm on my way there and I'll call to make sure they wait" she said, calming her as she walked back towards the road. It seemed everyone had become comfortable with the walk to the meadow by now. Katara smiled, thanking her, "I have to go for my final dress fitting, I'll meet you back at the house" she walked in the other direction to her car.

Driving seemed peaceful now, as if it was the only time she got some peace and quiet. She always seemed so busy, taking care of the wedding, prepping herself for the change, packing to move out of her childhood bedroom. When she was driving, she felt like she could just tune out without being interrupted with a problem or an issue. It was nice.

Katara pulled up to the boutique and was greeted exactly how she normally was, with all smiles and cheers. The dress fitting went amazingly and today, she got to take it home. That was an even better feeling then just trying it on then having to take it off after they pinned and poked her for a few moments. She practically skipped to the car, garment bag in hand.

But she heard a noise and looked up, placing the black bag into the car. A little child ran towards her, "Help! Help me!" the kid ran to her. Katara got down to the child's level with a face of worry, "What's wrong hun?" she asked the child.

"Come! Help!" the child began to drag her. Katara looked her car and followed the kid, trying to see what was wrong. Then the kid lead her around a corner.

And everything went black.

Zuko tried his best to help Katara with the wedding as much as he could. He knew how much it meant to her and he appreciated that even when she had her "vision" as she called it, she continued to ask for his opinion and his thoughts on what she was picking. Over his years, he had heard so many women talk about weddings and he had been to so many. As long as he got married to Katara at the end of the day, he didn't care if the hydrangeas were white or blue.

So, instead he did everything she asked him to. If she wanted flowers planted, she got them. If she wanted a piece of a tree cut, she got it. He did as much as he possibly could. He made sure they could have their wedding at the meadow like she wanted, and it made himself unbelievably excited.

He had known all along he wanted to marry her and he was finally going to. He knew he loved her from the very beginning and they were finally going to get their happy ever after, their forever. It seemed almost too surreal.

He waited patiently at the cabin for her to arrive. Sokka had told him that she had gone to pick up her dress. Although he had strictly said he did not want to see her dress before the wedding, he was excited to see her before she went back home.

Several hours went by with no word from her, Zuko began to get anxious. Why hadn't she arrived yet? Did a dress fitting really take that long? Was there something wrong with it? He paced slightly, his nerves getting the best of him.

Where was she? Millions of worries or thoughts went through his head. After 5 hours, he decided he needed to go look for her. A bad feeling sat in the pit of his stomach. But when he walked out onto his porch, he saw a note out of the corner of his eye, resting on the chair. He picked it up and read it.

 _Zuko,_

 _I can't do this anymore. I'm unhappy. I don't want to be with you anymore. This was a bad decision. I'm sorry I dragged you along. It was never my intention. We are just two different people. We're opposites. We're not good together. I would lose so much to be with you and that's not fair to me._

 _Don't try to find me. I'm going off on my own to find my own path. If my family asks, tell them I left to find myself. Sell anything we bought from the wedding, even my dress, I don't care. I don't love you and I don't think I ever did. Your species intrigued me and I got sucked in deep then it was too late. I'm sorry if this hurts you but I think it's the only way you'll let me leave._

 _Goodbye Zuko._

 _Katara 3_

All that was heard was the crumbling of paper and feet pattering across the forest floor.

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNN! Oh no! What happened? Why did Katara send that note? What happened? Where is she? Leave me a review with your thoughts! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Lost

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 20 of Days of Eternal Future! That last chapter was intense! I hope you guys enjoyed it! It just keeps getting intense from here! So buckle up! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 20: Lost**

Zuko ran until it felt like he couldn't run anymore. If his heart could pound, it would. If he could be out of breath, he would be. It was like any form of life he had left in him had been sucked out. It had to be fake. There had to be something wrong. Why?

Why?

Zuko ran to the two people who he felt could understand. The two people who knew her the best. He knocked on Katara's door, hoping and praying they were both there. After a moment that felt like years, Sokka opened the door. The boy took one look at Zuko and his face fell. He had seen that face before and it was when his sister went missing for the second time. He knew something was wrong. "It's just me and Suki, our dad got called into work" Sokka said, moving aside to let him in.

Zuko walked into the living room and paced, his hands rubbing his face, as if he were trying to rub the memory out of his brain and make it never happen. Suki walked down the stairs, hearing the commotion. As soon as she saw Zuko, she also knew something wasn't right, "What happened?" she asked him. But he couldn't say anything, he simply just handed them the crumbled letter.

The two read the letter, their faces changing from confusion to shock to disbelief. None of it made sense. What changed in the course of a few hours that made her switch so quickly? She had seemed so happy up until now. Suki shook her head, "If Katara's taught me anything…" she said, as she sat on the couch, "It's how to analyze things like this…" Suki laid the note on the table. Then she turned to Zuko, "It's how she found out about you…"

Zuko looked down and sighed. But Suki then looked at the letter, reading it out loud. She started with the first paragraph.

 _I can't do this anymore. I'm unhappy. I don't want to be with you anymore. This was a bad decision. I'm sorry I dragged you along. It was never my intention. We are just two different people. We're opposites. We're not good together. I would lose so much to be with you and that's not fair to me._

Suki took a red marker from her pocket and circled every single period in the paragraph. There was 9 of them in total. Suki then looked at both of them, "You two know Katara the best out of anyone. When have you ever heard Katara speak in such short sentences like that?" she asked them. The two boys looked at each other, both silent. She never did.

Suki nodded, "Next evidence"

 _Sell anything we bought from the wedding, even my dress, I don't care._

She circled the line and began, "Last time I saw her, she was leaving to go buy her dress. She had planned to show me once she got home but never did. The dress never made it back" Suki was quiet after that, letting them think.

Zuko looked at the letter, deciphering everything about it. He tried to think like Katara, like Suki had said. Katara was always good at reading between the lines. Nothing got past her. So, he wouldn't let anything get past him.

"Katara never signs her name with a heart or her full name" Zuko said, causing the other two to look at him. "We always just sign our names with the first initial" he continued. Suki nodded, circling it. "It just doesn't add up" Suki said.

Zuko nodded, "We need to go talk to the boutique and see if Katara ever came to get her dress. It would help us know about the time that she went missing…"

The other two nodded, agreeing with his plan. "Operation Find Katara is a go!" Sokka exclaimed as he stood up. Suki and Zuko rolled their eyes, but stood up and followed him.

Aang flew into Katara's window. He needed to pack her a bag so she could still have some things from home. He wanted to bring her back to Hakoda and Sokka at some point, but he knew that they would ask too many questions right now. Aang had to train Katara's mind a little bit before he took her off of the powder. Then maybe he could take her home. He also hoped that Zuko left by then to go ruin another human's life.

He tried to be as quiet as possible, since he was unknown to the fact if anyone was home. He moved swiftly and quickly, hoping to get out as soon as possible. But all of a sudden, he heard voices from downstairs. He listened carefully for who it may be.

 _"It's just me and Suki, our dad got called into work" Sokka said._

Aang heard the steps he had learned to be Zuko's walk in. That meant Zuko got the letter. Aang kept listening, more eagerly this time.

 _"It just doesn't add up" Suki said. Zuko nodded, "We need to go talk to the boutique and see if Katara ever came to get her dress. It would help us know about the time that she went missing…"_

Aang began to panic. They know it wasn't her who wrote the letter. He had to act quickly. He grabbed the bag and took off out the window, hurrying back to his treehouse. Katara laid on his couch, still knocked out from the Peruvian Powder. He grabbed her by the shoulders with his talons and flew out the window. He had to get out of there before they found them.

Aang knew what would happen if he was found. Zuko would kill him, take Katara and let her become one of those monsters. He couldn't let that happen.

It seemed like hours went by before he landed at that familiar gate. And the same familiar people ran out to greet him. They saw the girl before them and gasped at the outsider. They whispered about her presence, sensing that she was not one of them.

Gyatso broke through the crowd and looked at him, then Katara, then back at him. He understood what had happened before Aang had even said anything, "Follow me young one…"

Aang swung Katara over his shoulder and followed him. Gyatso kept giving him looks as they walked to his office, looks of disappointment. Aang kept his head low, not meeting his eyes. Gyatso turned to Aang once the door closed behind him, "She's still alive yes?" he asked him. Aang nodded, "It was only a few hours ago… She will wake up soon and she will…"

But Gyatso cut him off, "You do realize the war you wage upon us with her presence young one?" he asked him, his tone all serious. Aang gulped and nodded, not saying anything before Gyatso continued, "I must ask the people what they want… This could mean terrible things for our people if it is discovered she is here"

Aang nodded, "I understand Gyatso…"

 **Dun DUN DUUNNN! That's it for this chapter! I know it's a little bit of a shorter one but there's just so much action coming up that I want to break up. You guys will see what's ahead very soon! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Sins

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 21 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! I apologize for not being consistent recently. My boyfriend's nephew was born, and finals is upon me, so life has been crazy lately. But I will be more consistent soon! What do you think is going to happen next? Do you think that Zuko will make it to Katara in time before the wedding? Stay tuned! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 21: Sins**

Zuko, Sokka and Suki drove downtown to the boutique. Zuko walked in, immediately looking around for anything suspicious. His guard was up. He had no idea what was around any corner.

There was a few suspicions he had about what had happened. Most of them being Aang. He had held off this long, until they finally thought that maybe he went away. Then he came out of nowhere when they least expected it. It was right under Zuko's nose all along.

But would Zuko have the strength to kill him if it came to that?

Denise walked over, seeing the looks on everyone's faces and sensing the tension. "What can I do to help you children?" she asked them, looking between all of them. Zuko immediately began, not wasting any time, "Did Katara ever come by with her dress earlier today?" he asked her. Denise nodded, "Oh yes, she was all excited for the wedding. Did she change her mind about the dress? Does she not like it? I can find something for her straight away if that's the case!"

Zuko couldn't help but smile. It was in Denise's nature to make sure everyone was happy. "No…" he lowered his face so only she could hear, "She went missing a few hours ago…"

Denise's face turned to one of shock and she rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry child… What can I do to help?" she asked him, sincerely. Zuko shook his head, "There's not much you can do…"

Sokka then spoke up, "What time did she leave her ma'am?" he asked. Denise thought for a moment, "Well it had to be around 11:30 I presume"

The three looked between each other, figuring out their next move. Suki spoke up next, "Did you see anything suspicious around your shop during the day? Anybody lingering around in the morning?" she asked the woman. But Denise shook her head, "I'm sorry… Not that I know of"

The three thanked the woman and parted ways with her. Zuko leaned against the building, his hands on his knees. He sighed, unsure of where to go next. But suddenly, Sokka spoke up, "Hey guys?" he said. Zuko and Suki looked towards him before he spoke again, "That's Katara's car"

They all rushed over to it, looking inside. Her wedding dress, covered in a black garment bag sat in the backseat. Her purse sat in the passenger and her phone lay on the center consol. The car was unlocked. The three looked between each other. "So Katara never left the boutique… She was taken on her way out" Sokka spoke, rubbing his chin like a detective. Zuko looked around, "Let's look around for any other clues… Maybe we can find out which way they went…"

The three split up, each looking taking a direction of the small square and seeing what they could find. Zuko went down the sidewalk, looking for anything on the ground that may have belonged to Katara. He moved down an alleyway, seeing if anything caught his eye. He was about to turn around and head back, when he caught a glimpse of light out of the corner of his eye. It turned to it and found a set of keys sitting by the dumpster. He picked them up and saw the familiar blue wave keychain that Katara always kept on her keys.

But one other thing caught him by surprise, they were covered in a black sparkly powder. And then it hit him.

"Peruvian Dust? Sounds like a seasoning" Sokka said. The other two rolled their eyes before Zuko explained, "If someone breathes it in, it erases their memories… Then if paired with a memory potion, it can rework a person's brain"

"So Aang turned Katara into an eggshell so he could reprogram her brain?" Suki asked him. Zuko nodded, looking at the keys, "We have to get to him… And fast before he can make the memory potion… Or it will be too late…"

Aang threw the glass bottle at the wall, yelling in anger. "Why won't this work?!" he yelled, out of frustration. He looked over at Katara, laying on the couch next to him. It had been his third time trying to make the memory potion and it had failed. He knew it would be complicated, but he had no idea it would be this complicated.

He didn't have much time. Aang knew it was only a matter of time before they discovered he had taken Katara. And he had to give Katara the memory potion before they tried to jog her memory. But he felt safer up in the sky, knowing it would be difficult for them to get here. But still, he wanted to return at some point, and with a beautiful girl wrapped around his fingertips.

He looked over the recipe again, trying to figure out what he was missing and why every time it blew up in his face.

Gyatso came into the room, "How is it coming young one?" he asked the boy. But Aang just shook his head, "I can't get it to work! I think this recipe is wrong! I need to save her!" he yelled. It was unlike Aang to yell over anything, given his quiet spiritual nature. But Katara's life was his top priority and he had to save her from them. This was the only way.

Gyatso chuckled and shook his head, "This recipe book has been passed down for centuries… It is not wrong young one… Only user error" he told the boy, a coy grin on his wrinkled face. Aang glared at the man, not in the mood for such jokes. "Can't you help me?" Aang asked the man. But Gyatso shook his head, "It must be you young one… You are the only one with such ideals for the young lady… I do not"

Aang frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked him. Gyatso began, "As much as it may hurt you… The girl's life is her own decision… And although it may not be the decision you nor I would have chosen. It is her decision none the less"

Aang stuttered for a moment, tripping on his words out of shock, "But… But you hate the vampires! They're evil people!" he yelled, trying to justify himself. Gyatso shook his head, "That is where you are wrong young one… I do not hate anyone in this world… My ideals do not align with theirs… My thoughts do not align with their thoughts… But I do not hate them... Their sins are no worse than mine. They are entitled to their own happiness…"

Gyatso paused for a moment, letting what he said sink in, "Maybe that is something you need to learn young one…"

With that, the monk walked out of the room, leaving a speechless Aang in his wake.

 **Ta-Daa! What did you guys think of that chapter? Where do you think it's going to go from here? This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it only gets more exciting from here so stay tuned! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Reverse

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 22 of Days of Eternal Future! I am back! Finals week is finally over so a regular schedule can begin again! So a special chapter is being posted today and another will be posted on Sunday! From there, we'll go back to a normal schedule. But there is a special surprise at the end of this chapter for everyone so stay tuned! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 22: Reverse**

Zuko stormed into his house, Sokka and Suki behind him. "Uncle?" he called around the house, but his Uncle was no where to be found. After a moment, they heard a yell from the basement of the home. "Down here Zuko!" his uncle yelled.

Zuko frowned, it wasn't often they went into the basement, except to go into their cabinet of human blood that he got from the blood bank. Zuko walked down the step steps. His Uncle stood over a table with a large book and bottle of weird substances surrounding him. He had an apron tied around his waist, that stuck out in the darkness of the basement.

"Uncle?" Zuko questioned, "What are you doing?" he asked. Uncle looked at him and smiled, "I figure I would get a head start on the reversal potion"

Sokka and Suki exchanged a look as they scanned the dark creepy basement, not matching the aesthetic of the rest of the house. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and dark bricks lined the walls. The rest of the house was far homer then the basement.

Zuko walked over to where his Uncle stood, looking over the book, "Do you think we can finish it before he does?" he asked. His Uncle sighed but smiled, "I'm not sure… But I have high hopes…"

Zuko sighed, hoping for a little bit more reassurance. He turned back to the book, reading over the recipe again and again and what they would have to do to enact it. They would have to get Katara away from Aang as quick as possible, then have her drink the potion. They would have only one shot and if it got messed up, they wouldn't have anything to do.

"Geesh it's hot down here" Sokka said, fanning his collar. Iroh turned around a little, pointing to a window at the opposite side of the room, "You can open that window over there, it does get stuffy down here"

Sokka pushed open the window and as he did so, a gust of wind swept through the window and the pages of Zuko's book flew to another page.

Zuko went to flip back the pages, but the title of the page caught his eye.

 _The Avatar and the Chosen One_

Zuko frowned, his eyes skimming over the page but only taking in a few words.

 _Destroy Humanity… Save it… Bite… When needed…_

He flipped the pages back to the potion, not thinking anything of the page and what it said. He needed his full attention on the potion. Katara needed his full attention.

Aang wandered the halls of the sky home. His brain was full of so many thoughts, he didn't know if he could be filled with any more. His thoughts swirled with what Gyatso said and what Katara was and what he wanted her to be. Was this really fair to her?

It was the first time that he had ever actually thought that he might be wrong. He knew he would never be able to kill Zuko and Iroh. But he told himself he would try everything possible so it didn't come to that. Did he take it too far?

Katara meant everything to him. She was everything he wanted. Her bright smile lights up a room, lights up his world. Her laugh brought him joy beyond anything he ever imagined. He loved her. Why did love try to hurt him so much?

He had a feeling he knew he what he must do. But another part deep inside him, the part he had been acting on for so long, told him to stop thinking that way. Katara was his, her heart belonged to him. But after everything, he began to realize something.

Her heart belonged to herself.

And now he knew what he must do.

The whole group looked upon the potion they had created, breathing a sigh of relief. They didn't have much time. "So are we ready to kick some bird booty?!" Sokka yelled, adding a karate chop for dramatic effect. Everyone else stared at him for a moment, before rubbing their faces and chuckling lightly.

"Actually…" Iroh spoke up, "I think it best, you two stay here…"

"What?" Sokka and Suki said simultaneously. But Zuko cut them off, "We don't know what we're up against this time. We have no idea if Aang is acting alone or what so we need to be prepared for the worst"

"You know how Katara would react if we let either of you get hurt to save her…" Iroh said, giving the other two a look. Suki and Sokka hung their heads but nodded in understanding.

"We'll be back soon…" Iroh told them, offering them a smile. Zuko nodded in agreement, "Hold down the fort" he told them, clapping Sokka on the shoulder in a brotherly manner. Sokka nodded, his warrior face on. Zuko knew he was going to do everything he could to help, even if it meant staying behind and keeping on eye on the house.

And with a few goodbyes, the other two were off, tearing through the woods to what they hoped they would find. Aang and Katara. But something deep down told them it would not be that easy.

They reached the tree line of Aang's treehouse. Zuko scanned the windows, hoping to see Aang pacing in the single room but didn't see anything. With a running start, he leapt onto the tree. He heard his Uncle call after him but the pit in his stomach was too great to wait any longer. He climbed up onto the platform and looked around.

But no one was home.

He felt his not beating heart fall to his knees. She wasn't here. They had no idea where she might be. With the time it took them to make the potion, they could be anywhere by now.

Zuko heard his Uncle's footsteps behind him but didn't turn to him. His Uncle laid a hand on his shoulder, "We still have time…"

"She could be anywhere Uncle…" he told the older man. Iroh sighed thinking for a moment, "I have an idea…"

Zuko turned to look at him before Iroh spoke again, "But we must hurry…"

The two jumped from the tree and ran, Iroh leading the way. They both knew what was at stake and how little time they had left.

And although he had not seen it, Iroh knew, deep down, that they would make it.

 **Ta-Daaa! More suspense! You guys will see what happens next chapter, but I have exciting news! There will be another sequel to this series! Yes, this series will be a trilogy! Also the next plot of the series was hinted at in this chapter! So that gives you guys a little bit of a sneak peak at what's to come. I'm very excited to begin the next chapter as this one comes to a close. We are almost there people! Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Heart

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 23 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys like this chapter as it progresses into the rest of the series. I'm super excited for the last part of this series as it will conclude his series and I've had this idea since chapter 1 of this story. So, thank you to those of you who have clung on since the beginning. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 23: Heart**

Iroh and Zuko ran up to a large gate that lead down a forested path. Zuko looked around, "Uncle, where are we?" he asked him. "An old friend's… Who I think can help us" Iroh said, going up to the gate. He lit a fire within his palm and pressed it into the key hole. There was a loud noise and the gate swung open.

The two knew the urgency and continued to run. But suddenly, barely an inch in front of Zuko's nose, spears shot from the ground.

"TURN BACK. TURN BACK. TURN BACK."

Zuko looked around quickly, looking for the owner of the voice. Iroh merely chuckled, walking to a tree and grabbing the speaker and turning it off. "He has always been one for the theatrics" Iroh said. Zuko looked at him shocked, "Or he doesn't want us to be here?" he questioned. But Iroh shrugged and kept running, Zuko at his tail.

The trees thinned, and they came across a huge European style palace, with huge steeples and large windows two stories high. Iroh knocked at the door. The two men were holding their breath, one having no idea what was on the other side, the other hoping they would answer.

"GO AWAY!" a man yelled from the other side. Zuko stepped back a little bit out of shock. "Jeong Jeong! It's Iroh! Don't turn away an old friend for a cup of tea!" Iroh yelled back in a more cheery manner. "I thought I told everyone to leave me alone!" the man, named Jeong Jeong yelled again.

The door opened a crack and a woman with long dark hair, peered her head around the corner, "I'm sorry… I don't think it's a good day. He's been… irritable for"

But Iroh cut her off, "The last 100 years I know ma'am" Iroh pushed past her and walked in, ushering Zuko to follow. Zuko followed his Uncle with a confused look on his face. The older man still hadn't explained how this man could help.

When they walked in, the man, supposedly Jeong Jeong was laying on the floor, curled into a ball with a human heart still beating in his hands. The man had grey shaggy hair that looked to have not been brushed for weeks and a mangled goatee hanging from his chin. Zuko stepped back at the sight of the heart and looked at his Uncle as though this man were insane, which by Zuko's definition he was.

Iroh walked to the man, "Alright old friend, it's time to" but the crazed man backed away. "NO!" he screamed. He sat against the wall, petting the heart as if it were the most precious thing to him. "Uncle I think we should…"

Iroh turned to walk away but he looked back at the man. Zuko could see the pain in his eyes for the other man. Jeong Jeong sat against the wall, "I'm so sorry my sweet… I'm so sorry…" he kept saying.

Zuko watched the man as much as he tried not to stare. He didn't know what the man had gone through. But the man clearly went through something that made him this way.

"Jeong Jeong…" Iroh said, kneeling in front of the crazed man. Jeong Jeong looked away from the heart for a moment and at Iroh. Iroh paused before he spoke again, "We need you… Merida would want you to snap out of this…"

At the mention of the girls name, the man flinched, quiet for a moment. Before he again began to profess his sorrows and apologies to the heart. Iroh sighed and stood, turning to the woman, "We will be borrowing Angel. She should be back in an hour or two" he turned to Jeong Jeong then back to the woman, "Something tells me he won't be too worried about her"

With that, Iroh moved to leave the room. Zuko stood there for a moment, trying to think what he could do to help the man.

"Wait" everyone turned to look at Jeong Jeong. The man then turned to look at Zuko and in the most serious voice, "No matter what you do… She's going to die… They always die…"

Everyone was silent and Zuko was frozen in his spot. He then turned to his Uncle looking for some sort of sign from him that this wasn't true. Iroh looked at Zuko and shook his head, then turned to Jeong Jeong, "Katara is not Merida my friend… I have seen it…"

Zuko let out a breath at this statement. He had felt his unbeating heart constrict in his chest. What if Katara didn't make it? How did he know?

"They always die" the man repeated. Zuko sighed, "I'm sorry for your loss… I truly am… I can't begin to fathom the loss you've been through… But Merida wouldn't want you to continue to live like this… You wanted forever with her… But you have to make your own forever now…"

He said the words that he would want to hear in that situation, whether they were helpful to the old man or not. With that, Zuko followed his Uncle to the backyard. They were both quiet for a few moments before Zuko spoke up, "What happened to her?" he asked. Uncle Iroh sighed, thinking for a moment, "Ozai killed her… And to torment him, he put a spell on her heart so it would forever beat again"

Zuko frowned, "Why would he do that? What did he do?" he asked, confused. Iroh sighed, "It's a story for another time… Right now we have to focus on getting your mate". They continued to walk through the man's backyard before they reached a stable. Iroh walked in first with Zuko following behind.

When they walked in, Zuko was in awe of what he saw. In front of him stood an all white dragon. It wasn't as large as he had pictured dragons to be but it still had a large wing span and towered over both of them. "But I thought they had gone extinct years ago…" Zuko said, in shock. Iroh smiled a little. The dragon moved towards the older man and nuzzled its head against him, like a dog asking to be pet. Iroh chuckled, scratching its ear, "She's the last one left…" he said sadly.

They were both quiet for a moment before Iroh said, "Ready to get on?"

 **Ta-Daa! This chapter was a lot of fun to write! We got introduced to a brand new character! We got to meet a dragon! What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in a review! Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Dragon

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 24 of Days of Eternal Future! So I know you all are wondering where I've been. But unfortunately there was some personal issues that came up that took time away from me writing! But I hope to be back again regularly soon! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. As always I do not own avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 24: Dragon**

It was exhilarating.

The wind swept over Zuko's face as the dragon flapped its wings, soaring through the air. He was actually flying. He didn't even know it was possible. Last he knew, all of the dragons had gone extinct years ago. They were a well kept secret of the vampires but they were discovered by the human population and wiped out. But even when they were around, Zuko had never gotten the chance to ride one. He had only ever seen one as a child. He remembered it clearly.

 _Zuko looked up at the huge dragon that towered over him. It's red scales were like fire over it's skin. It looked down at him with beady black eyes. Ozai was much more worried about what was behind the dragon, pulling Zuko along. But Zuko didn't tear his eyes from the dragon._

 _Zuko, only 11 or 12 years old in vampire years, reached out to touch the animal. But Ozai quickly grabbed him and yanked him back, "Stupid boy!" he yelled, smacking him on the head. Zuko turned back to the animal and saw a whole new perspective._

 _The animal was in chains, tied to the floor so it was unable to fly. It looked beaten and broken down. Zuko hadn't noticed the loud noise that sounded like a siren echoing through the hall. When the noise began, the dragon cowered._

 _"Dad why does it cower at the noise?" Zuko asked innocently. Ozai scoffed and rolled his eyes at the boy's question, "It's trained to be scared of the noise. The stupid animal gets beaten to it"_

 _Zuko looked at the animal as they kept walking. He had to do something._

 _Later that night, Zuko snuck into the dragon room. The dragon stared at him but didn't bend fire towards him or growl or snarl. It simply stared at the smaller boy. Zuko began to get closer, watching the dragons eyes. He didn't ring the siren because he didn't want the animal to be afraid of him. He wanted the dragon to feel safe._

 _As Zuko began to take a few steps closer, the dragon backed away, growling deep in its throat. But Zuko held up his hands, "I'm not gonna hurt you… I want to help you" he said. The dragon stood still for a moment, hesitation in it eyes. Zuko took a few steps more but the dragon didn't back away this time._

 _Zuko walked to the dragon's feet, undoing the chains that bared him to the ground. The dragon watched him closely, one wrong move and he would have blown him to bits. But after the steel fell to the floor, Zuko stepped back and looked at the dragon._

 _The dragon took a few steps, testing its new found freedom. Then it leaned it's head down to Zuko, nuzzling against him, almost knocking him over. Zuko laughed a little bit at the feeling, before the dragon crashed through the ceiling and flew far far away._

Zuko smiled to himself at the memory. He also remembered the look on his father's face when he found out the dragon was gone. It was one of the first times he ever saw his father afraid.

Iroh steered the dragon and Zuko rode behind him, but neither of them had any idea where they were going. They were only going off of a feeling and that scared Zuko to death. What if they were wrong? They didn't have the time to be wrong.

It seemed they rode for hours. Zuko tried to keep his thoughts positive but everything seemed grim. They had no idea where they were going. They didn't know where Katara might be. And they possibly only had minutes before she was changing into a completely new person.

Zuko took a deep breath, trying not to think about it too much but only the open sky.

Aang looked over Katara's lifeless form. He would never get to see her light up when she looked at him. Or laugh at all of his corny jokes. They would never get to grow old together. Or go to family Christmas' and Thanksgivings and Easters. They wouldn't get to have a life together because it was not the life she was meant to live. That hurt him. But he knew it would hurt him more if he got those things with her and they weren't real.

He didn't know what he was going to do next, maybe fly east and just land somewhere random, where he knows nobody and start a life there. Maybe there he could find someone for his own. Someone who cares for him just as much as Zuko cares for Katara and she for him.

Aang sighed, brushing a piece of hair from her cheek. He would miss her laugh and her smile. He would miss seeing her with her family and her friends. He was just going to miss her.

Gyatso walked in, catching Aang by surprise, "Not too much longer young one… They should be here soon" he told the boy, reassuringly. Aang nodded, looking from Gyatso to Katara, "Gyatso?" he questioned. "Yes?" Gyatso responded. "Am I doing the right thing?" Aang asked, unsure of himself.

Gyatso smiled slightly, "Only you have the power to decide that young one"

Aang sighed, having a feeling that was the answer but wanting to know for sure. He just didn't want to regret it when the time came. Something deep in his heart told him he would. But at the same time, he knew he was doing the right thing. He knew it was what Katara wanted. Her happiness meant to the world to him so who was he to take that away from her?

Suddenly, they heard the gasps of people outside the room then a loud thud. Gyatso turned to Aang and smiled, "It's time young one"

"There it is!" Iroh exclaimed, "I knew I was right!"

Sure enough, they were coming up on a huge castle with old Greek architecture, completely floating on a cloud. It was stunning to look at but also a wonder at what magic they used to make the building stand so high into the air.

They landed at the front gate and people watched them with surprise on their features. They saw the dragon and the color of their skin and knew they were not like them. They knew they were outsiders.

Iroh turned to Angel and patted her snout, "You did well beauty… Go home now and check on your father" he said. And it was almost like the dragon nodded before flying back off into the clouds.

The two vampires then turned to the people. "Who is your leader?" Zuko yelled out among the people but they were all silent, unmoving. Zuko went to say it again but a voice stopped him.

"Ahhh Zuko… Iroh…" Gyatso said as he stepped out of the crowd, "We've been expecting you"

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! Very suspenseful ending! What did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen? Let me know in a review! Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Escape

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 25 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and that little cliffhanger at the end! We're about to see what is coming next so buckle up and enjoy! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 25: Escape**

"Ahhh Zuko… Iroh…" Gyatso said as he stepped out of the crowd, "We've been expecting you"

Zuko and Iroh looked between each other, exchanging equally confused glances. Zuko then turned back to the elderly man, "Where is Katara? We know she's here" he said. Gyatso nodded, "Fear not, I will take you to her…" the old man turned around, gesturing the two to follow as he walked into the large golden doors.

Iroh was the first to follow, having seen what is to come, causing Zuko to follow after him. They looked around as they walked in. The room was much larger then what the outside seemed, almost as if it grew the more people came. The ceilings were tall but were not actually ceilings at all. Instead above them, it was like they were looking to the heavens with large puffy white clouds. Large white columns reached up high and disappeared into the clouds as if they had no end. Doors lined the walls several stories high but there were no stairs leading to the upper levels. But then Zuko watched as someone transformed into a hummingbird and zoomed up to one of the balconies, transformed back and walked into the door.

"You have a lovely place here" Iroh said as he looked around the large room. Gyatso nodded, "Thank you… We have lived here for quite a long time. My father and his father before him and his father before him all lived in this sanctuary. My great great great grandfather was the one who helped construct it. We ourselves don't quite know the magic that it holds"

Iroh and Zuko exchanged a surprised look but kept walking to the end of the hall that held two golden doors, much smaller then the ones that they had entered before. Gyatso walked through and the doors stayed open while the other two followed.

When they walked in, they noticed how much quainter the small apartment was compared to the rest of the sanctuary. And on the couch, laid Katara with Aang standing over her.

Zuko rushed to her and didn't fail to notice that Aang immediately backed off when he did. Zuko looked over her features, looking for any sign of stress or trauma. But she had no cuts on her, no scratches. She looked as if she were sleeping.

After checking over Katara to make sure she was okay, Zuko turned on Aang, his face full of anger. But before he could charge at him, Iroh put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko turned to look at him, his face a mask of confusion. "Let's hear what the boy has to say" Iroh said to his nephew, nodding at the other boy.

Aang nodded his thanks to Iroh before clearing his throat and turning to Zuko, "I realize you probably want to kill me… And you have every right too" Aang noticed how Zuko looked him confused but kept talking, "I just want the best for Katara… I want her to have the best life… And one where she was happy… I was hoping that could be with me…" he paused for a moment before he continued, "But that's not what she wants… And what kind of life would it be if she was unhappy, but I was… That's no way to live life"

Zuko watched the boy as he spoke, soaking in every word. His face was no longer full of anger, but he was calm and collected once again. He almost felt bad for the boy. He had just wanted to protect Katara. Zuko was not blind to the fact that his way of life was not perfect. There were things he wished every day that he could change. There were things he wished Katara didn't have to go through. But he loved her. He craved her presence every waking moment and she felt the same for him.

Aang continued, "I will never agree with how you live… I will never agree with the things you do… But I can agree that Katara is happy with you… And if your life is a life she wants for herself, who am I to deny her that?" he finished. He stood there silent, waiting for the firebender's reaction with bated breath.

Zuko sighed after a moment, "You tried to protect her… And I may never forgive you for taking her from me… But I can respect you for that…"

The two exchanged a small smile, having reached a slight common ground. Both of them only care for Katara and want the best for her. That was something they could agree on.

Iroh smiled, "Well on that note, we should be heading back home. I'm sure Katara's family is anxious to see her"

But out of nowhere, Gyatso spoke up, "I'm afraid that's not possible"

Everyone turned to the old man in slight shock and confusion. He continued, "We have a strict policy about who sees our beloved sanctuary… And I'm afraid vampires are not in that jurisdiction"

Iroh and Zuko exchanged a look and it was clear neither of them saw this coming.

"So, I'm afraid I can't let any of you leave…" Gyatso said.

Everyone stood silent for a moment, unsure what they should do. Zuko went to step forward to speak but Aang did first, "You can't do that Gyatso. You're the one who I said I should do the right thing! You can't keep them here!" Aang yelled. Gyatso sighed, "You're too young to understand young one…"

But Aang stood tall, "No. You're wrong Gyatso. And I'm going to make this right"

Suddenly Aang sent a large air gust towards Gyatso, sending him into the wall. Iroh and Zuko watched with shocked eyes.

He still had his airbending.

They all looked at Gyatso, shocked, then turned to Aang, "How…?" Zuko asked. Aang sighed, looking over the unconscious elderly man, "It never went away after my change…" he looked at the two firebenders, "It stuck with me… I've hide it for so long but… It's part of who I am…"

Zuko and Iroh nodded, giving props to the boy. But Aang spoke up, "But we don't have much time", he said as he handed Katara to Zuko.

All three of them ran through the hall. Zuko and Iroh tried to run at their normal speed, but something stopped them, the magic of the sanctuary. But even still they kept running. They didn't go far before they heard an alarm sound around them. "STOP THEM!" they heard Gyatso yell behind them. But the three kept running. Aang sent wind blasts at anyone that got in their way.

But even with that, ahead of them they saw the golden doors closing. And when they closed, Aang knew they would not open again for a very long time. They had to get past those doors before it was too late. It seemed just out of reach, the tips of their fingers grazing the doors just as they shut.

They looked around, not knowing what to do next. They were surrounded by different types of birds, all looking to tear them limb from limb. It looked as if their luck was over.

But, a large roar was heard just beyond the golden gates. Everyone turned and stopped, looking at the door and what lay just beyond it. Everyone stepped away from them, afraid of what was coming. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and a giant white dragon burst through, being rode by a familiar friend.

Iroh looked up at his friend and smiled, Jeong Jeong smiled back as he said, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Iroh and Zuko gladly hopped on but Aang stayed put. Zuko turned to him, opening his mouth to tell him to hop on. But Aang spoke first, "I'm not coming with you… I need to create my own path somewhere else in this world…" he looked down for a moment, "Up until this point, my future has been decided for me… It's been in someone else's hands…" then he looked back at Zuko, "Now it's my turn…"

Zuko nodded in understanding, "Good luck…" he told him. Aang smiled and nodded as well, "Take care of her for me…" he said before he took off at a run, changing as he went and flying off into the distance.

 **Ta Daaa! This turned out to be a long chapter, but I love how it turned out! What do you guys think? Let me know in a review! Only a few chapters left! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: One Day Before

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 26 to Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! This chapter is the wedding! I'm super excited to share it with you guys! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the chapter!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 26: One Night Before**

Katara took the next 2 days to rest. Suki, Sokka, and Iroh took over the rest of wedding preparations so that way Katara could rest before the wedding. Being asleep for 24 hours took a lot out of her.

But now it was the day before the wedding and there was no time for delays. Wedding preparation was in full motion and it wasn't stopping for anyone. Guests were arriving left and right and everything needed to be set up.

Katara looked around the ceremony space, taking a deep breath. Tomorrow she would be walking down the aisle to the love of her life, right here. It still seemed unreal to her. Her hands grazed the white hydrangeas that lined the aisle and the white silk on the chairs. The wedding arch was still her favorite part. It was made of sticks that they found in the woods then they cleaned and shined. Then it had greenery wrapped loosely around the branches with small white flowers. It was everything she ever pictured.

Suki walked over to her, "How the shoes coming?" she asked, Katara looked down at the white lace flats that she was finishing breaking in for the next day, "Not too bad…"

"Now… you go home and get some beauty sleep. I'll see you bright and early" Suki told her and Katara could almost picture her mom saying it. Katara smiled and nodded.

Katara struggled with the fact that her mother would not be there for her wedding day. As a child, she pictured her mother helping her prep and helping her get into her dress. Now she wouldn't even be there, and it made her upset.

She laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about her day tomorrow. What if something went wrong? Was she making the right decision? She knew she was, because she loved Zuko and wanted to be with him. But she worried about the consequences since she wouldn't know them until after.

Katara sat up quickly at a sound in her room. Noises still freaked her out. But it was just Zuko sliding into her window. Katara let out a breath and sat up further, "I thought the groom can't see the bride before the wedding" she teased him. Zuko smiled slightly, looking at his watch, "I have five minutes…"

He sat next to her on the bed. "Any pre-wedding jitters?" he asked her, jokingly. Katara chuckled, shaking her head, "Nope, only butterflies…"

Zuko smiled but she gave only a small smile back. His smile turned into a frown as he asked her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head again, searching for the words, "I just… wish my mom could be here to see this" she confessed. Zuko sighed and kissed her on the forehead, pulling her close, "I know…"

Katara sighed and looked at the clock on her wall, "11:58 mister…" she said, giving him a look. Zuko smiled and laughed, "I love you…" he said, giving her a firm kiss on the lips. She kissed him before pulling away, "I love you too… but 11:59"

Zuko smiled at her once more before jumping from the window, eager to see her once again.

The next morning, Katara woke with bags under her eyes and in need of several cups of coffee. She couldn't sleep, her brain filled with thoughts of her future and when she did sleep, it was unrestful and filled with nightmares of the horrible things that could go wrong.

Suki knocked on her door, pulling her from the comfort of her bed, "It's the big day!" she told her. Katara smiled but groaned, "Why do I have to get up so early?" she complained. Suki laughed a little bit, "Coffee and Makeup can fix that, come on"

Katara spent a half hour checking over the space before the guests arrive, that she liked where the flowers were placed, that she liked how the flower petals were arranged. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Then she had to start to get ready. They decided that Katara and the rest of the girls would be getting ready in Zuko's cabin as it was closest to the venue and the boys would be getting ready at Katara's house. They would have to travel farther but it took them a lot less time to get ready. That way they could also greet guests as the girls finished up.

Tia and Quinn had arrived to do her hair. And even Tia's quiet shy demeanor, couldn't hide how excited the two were to do the girls hair and makeup again. She decided to go simple. She wanted to still look like herself when she walked down the aisle, so she went with a fresh dewy face with slight eye makeup and a pinky nude lip. Her hair she had left the majority of it down, but with a few pieces pulled back to make a bun. It was curled in small waves that didn't look too different from her natural hair.

Katara looked herself over in the mirror, smiling. The closer it became, the more excited she got. The tiredness went away and she was left with the happiest feeling of knowing she was marrying the love of her life.

She looked up at the sound of the door opening to see her father and brother walking through the door. They both smiled when they saw her, their eyes lighting up. Hakoda smiled, looking over his beautiful daughter. He walked over, kissed her on the forehead and said, "You look beautiful sweetheart… Your mother would be so proud…"

Katara eye's welled with tears but Suki rushed over, "No crying! You have makeup on!" she scolded. Katara smiled and laughed, hugging her father, "Thank you Dad…"

"You almost ready?" Sokka asked her. Suki spoke for her, "She just needs to get her dress on" she told them. Hakoda nodded, "We'll wait out here" he said, the two girls nodded in response.

After a moment, Katara came out in her beautiful strapless dress. As she walked, it was like the lace was flowing like water, like waves crashing on a shore. She touched the light blue sash that wrapped around her middle, making it feel even more like her. "What do you think Dad?" she asked.

Hakoda smiled, "I don't have words… You're stunning my darling girl" he walked towards her, "But… I think there's one more thing you're missing"

Katara looked at him for a moment confused, before he pulled out, "Mother's necklace?" she asked him, in shock. Hakoda nodded, "She made me promise to give it to you on your wedding day… And I don't think she realized it would be so soon… But at the same time I think she knew it would look beautiful with whatever you wore…" he smiled, tying it around her neck.

She touched it, tears coming to her eyes, "Thank you Dad… For everything" she hugged him tight, as he held her just as tight.

They were quiet for a moment, simply enjoying their embrace. Katara realized it might be one of their last. Hakoda pulled away after a moment and looked at her and said,

"Let's go get you married"

 **Ta-Daaa! Cute Hakoda and Katara moment! Next chapter is the actual wedding so stay tuned! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: I Do

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 27 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are excited for this next chapter of the wedding! I'm very excited to share it with all of you! So let's get right into it!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 27: I Do**

Zuko took a deep breath as he looked around at all of the people who had come. He recognized some and didn't others. But he barely noticed faces as people walked up to him to say hello and wish him good luck. He was too far into his own head to know what people were saying. He just wanted to be married so he could be with Katara forever. So, there was no more waiting. No more wanting. And all of the time in the world.

He felt a nudge in his side and looked down to see Toph standing there, giving him a sly grin, "Don't look too sick Sparky. You're pale enough to pass out" she told him. Zuko smirked a little at the irony, but simply said, "Just a little nervous is all"

Toph chuckled, "I mean you're 18 and she's 17. It's kind of guaranteed. That's why I'm never getting married" she told him. Zuko smiled down at her, "You'll find someone someday Toph"

But Toph just laughed, "Very funny Sparky. Very funny" she said as she turned to find her seat.

Katara took her fathers arm as they walked the path to the ceremony. Her brother and Suki walked ahead, letting the father and daughter have a few moments alone. Hakoda kept looking at his daughter and smiling, before finally saying, "You'll always be my little girl…" he told her. Katara looked at him and smiled, squeezing his arm before he continued, "I remember me and your mother's wedding day… It's a moment you never forget" he smiled sadly before continuing, "You've always been the spitting image of her… And I know she would be so proud"

Katara smiled at her father, "I wish she was here…" she said sadly. Hakoda smiled slightly, "She does too…" he said, before squeezing her arm, "There's no time to be sad today. It's a day for celebration" he told her. Katara nodded, smiling slightly.

They reached right before the break in the trees and Katara stopped taking a deep breath. Hakoda looked at her, "It's not too late to turn back…"

Katara paused for a moment then spoke, "I'm ready…" she told him, staring forward. She turned to look at him, "Just don't let me fall…" she asked. Hakoda chuckled and squeezed her arm, "Never…"

The music rang out and Katara took a step forward. She broke through the line of trees and first she saw all of her guests. They all looked at her with awe and there was a slight gasp heard when she turned the corner. But Katara kept her eyes out for the one person she wanted to see most.

She turned another corner and their eyes locked. Zuko stood at the altar, wearing a gray suit with a blue tie. His hair was messy as usual, but she could tell Iroh had tried to fix it a little bit. When he saw her, his eyes lit up and they never left her as she walked closer. She looked absolutely stunning to him. And it was like a breath of fresh air in his lungs. It had only been a few hours but he had missed her so much.

It was clear to everyone how much the two loved each other. Their eyes shone for each other and their hearts sang to one another. Nobody could deny that the two loved each other.

Not even Aang who watched from the tree line.

Hakoda took Katara's hand and placed it in Zuko's, giving him a nod of approval as he did so. He stepped back, standing next to his seat and taking a deep breath. Zuko was taken aback at how Katara looked. He mouthed the words, You look beautiful to her, unable to hide how stunned he was by her beauty. She smiled, locking eyes with him.

And Katara's eyes never left Zuko's as the priest told everyone to be seated. The priest took a deep breath, looking at his notes then out to the crowd, "I could stand up here and tell you all why we gather here today… But I think from the moment these two met, anyone could see that it was clear they would be in this position today. Zuko and Katara, your love is one that not everyone in this world gets to have. It is special… So, through the next years of your life, don't allow yourselves to forget just how special it may be"

He paused for a moment and whispered to the couple, "Take in the moment… This will only happen once… and it will be over in a blink" he told them. Zuko smiled slightly at the priest. "Thank you for this…" he whispered back.

The priest nodded, smiling slightly. Zuko had sought out the priest that marries all royals in the Ketsueki world, because that was something very important to him. He had married his parents and knew his mother and it was the only way for his vampire friends to attend if the priest ordained. Royal weddings were the only weddings that large numbers of vampires are allowed to attend, or else only a few may attend because a large number in one area causes attention. But everyone was sworn to secrecy because if Ozai found out the priest was here, he would be cast out.

The priest reached for a maroon colored ribbon and began to wrap the pairs hands, "With the binding of your hands, you are being bound together for the rest of eternity. Your hearts, your souls, by the grace of the gods above, are bound by the love you two hold. This ribbon acts as a tie between your love" he then leaned down and tied the ribbon to a branch on the ground, "May your love always remain grounded and safe and allow you two to make roots where you lay" he drew a symbol into the air, mumbling a few words in an ancient language before taking the ribbon and untying it.

The priest placed the ribbon into a bowl of water, "May your love conform with your age and life like water" he repeated the same sign into the air and mumbled a few more words. He then took the ribbon and lifted it up, letting the wind brush through the ribbon and letting it blow in the wind, "May the air around you flow through your lungs, allowing it to cleanse your souls and allow for light and love to flow through" he repeated his incantation again.

The priest then shared a begrudging look between the two before taking a match and struggling to light it. Zuko bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, keeping his eyes on Katara so he wouldn't. The priest then took the lit match and lit the ribbon on fire, "May the fire in your hearts never die out and keep burning for the rest of time" he mumbled his incantation and the rest of the ribbon burned, only leaving a small little bow in its place.

The priest bowed, presenting the bow to the couple. Zuko and Katara bowed back before placing the bow on the table in front of them. The priest let out a breath, "Zuko repeat after me…"

 _I Zuko Sozin, take you Katara Maklak_

 _My lover and my teacher,_

 _My model and my accomplice,_

 _My true counterpart,_

 _To be my wife_

 _I will love you, hold you, and honor you,_

 _I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,_

 _In health and sickness,_

 _Through sorrow and success,_

 _For all the days of my life._

The priest nodded slightly, "Zuko Sozin, do you take Katara Maklak to be your lovely wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…"

Katara smiled, looking at him with all of the love in the world in her eyes. The priest then turned to Katara, "Katara, repeat after me"

 _I Katara Maklak, take you Zuko Sozin_

 _My lover and my teacher,_

 _My model and my accomplice,_

 _My true counterpart,_

 _To be my husband_

 _I will love you, hold you, and honor you,_

 _I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,_

 _In health and sickness,_

 _Through sorrow and success,_

 _For all the days of my life._

The priest nodded slightly, "Katara Maklak, do you take Zuko Sozin to be your lovely wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do…"

The priest smiled slightly, "May the gods above bless this marriage for all of the days of your lives. May the light intertwined in your love stay forever more. And now the love you two share is forever ingrained in your soul. You are now husband and wife. Zuko you may kiss your bride"

Zuko smiled wide and kissed Katara with all of the love he had. It was as if sparks shot out into the sky and rained down on them all. The crowd was not seen or heard. It was only them, as it always would be.

 **Ta-Daaa! Zuko and Katara are finally happily married! This turned into a very long chapter but I couldn't bear to cut it into two. Only a few chapters left! So stay tuned! Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Journey

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 28 of Days of Eternal Future! I am glad you guys enjoyed the wedding last chapter! It was so much fun to write. This chapter is a continuation of the wedding and I am so excited for you all to read it. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 28: Journey**

Katara looked out among her guests, trying to take the moment in before it was over. Zuko looked down at her, seeing the look on her face and his reflecting one of worry, "Are you alright?" he asked her. She snapped herself out of her trance and nodded, "I'm fine… Just trying to take it all in"

Zuko looked behind her and suddenly became cross and cold, "I didn't realize you invited him…" he spat out through his teeth. Katara looked back and saw Jet looking around and frowned, "I'll be back…"

She walked over to him, confusion written on her face, "Jet? What are you doing here?" she asked him. Jet turned to her and smiled a little, "Katara… You look beautiful…" he told her. She nodded slightly but didn't back down, "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Jet shrugged, "I heard about the wedding… I thought I would stop by and give my condolences…" he told her. Katara smiled slightly, "Well thank you… But I don't think it's a good idea…"

But Jet cut her off, "I know… I just hope you know… I never meant to hurt you" he told her. Katara nodded, "Thank you… And I know…" she responded, smiling a little.

Zuko walked over, "Katara? There's some people who want to see you…" he told her, never taking his eyes off Jet. Jet nodded slightly, taking the hint, "That's my cue… Have a good one Katara…" he smiled at her once more before walking away from the couple.

Katara smiled a little after him but followed Zuko. Zuko lead her to a group and as they grew closer, she made out the faces of Toph, Suki and Sokka, all standing in a group talking and laughing. Suki noticed Katara and Zuko making their way over and lit up, "There's the happy couple!" she exclaimed. Suki immediately ran to her and gave her a hug.

Toph spoke up, "Geesh don't kill her. She just had a wedding, not an execution" she joked, causing everyone to chuckle and roll their eyes.

Katara smiled at all of her friends, feeling at home in their presence. She leaned against Zuko, putting her weight on him and smiled up at her. He smiled back down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She was content, she was happy.

Toph took a look around the party as Suki and Katara began to ramble on about wedding details and stupid girl stuff. Even with her bad eyesight, she could see a movement behind the trees. She squinted trying to make out who it was. She hoped it wasn't a wedding crasher trying to ruin everything. Even though she hated weddings, she didn't want someone to ruin Katara and Zuko's wedding.

She excused herself from the group and made her way towards the trees, first stopping at the punch table so she wouldn't look so suspicious walking into the woods.

Toph looked around, "Hello?" she called out. She could feel someone else there but knew they were hiding from her, why she wasn't too sure.

Her head snapped towards the sound of a twig cracking near a tree. "Gotcha!" she yelled, "Aang?" she asked. He looked sheepishly at her, smiling slightly, "Hey Toph…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

Toph frowned, "Aang? Why aren't you at the party?" she asked him, confused. Aang sighed, "Toph…" he began but she cut him off, gathering conclusions of her own, "Listen Twinkletoes, I know you have a crush on Sugar Queen over there but this is her wedding and you're her friend. You need to support her, come on" she said, grabbing his hand and trying to drag him to the party.

"I have to leave Toph… It's not that but… I can't be here…" he told her, sadly. Toph looked at him confused, "Aang…" she said, trying to reason with him. He sighed again, "It's not something I can explain… Or you'll ever be able to understand… But I have to go away… But I had to see everyone… One last time…"

Toph looked at him sadly, "What are you talking about Aang? Where you going?" she asked him. But he shook his head, "I can't tell you… Because I don't really know the answer myself" he smiled sadly at her.

He took her hand and smiled down at her, pressing his lips against her forehead in a goodbye. Toph looked up at him, as he gently let go of her hand and began to walk away. "Let me come with you!" she said, desperation in her voice. She was about to lose her chance, maybe forever.

Aang looked back at her, "We'll see each other again… Someday…" he smiled at her once again before running off into the forest, disappearing from her view.

The party started to wind down as the happy couple prepared to leave for their honeymoon, which wouldn't really be a honeymoon at all. But more like the time where her whole life changed. She only had two days left of being a human before everything changed.

Katara looked around at all of her friends and family in the crowd. Everyone smiling back at her. She walked to her father and brother first, both with the proudest grins on their faces. "I'm gonna miss you guys…" she told them, as they both enveloped her in a hug. She let out a breath and held herself close to their chests.

She pulled away after a moment and a few words of see you soon. She then turned to Suki, the friendship necklace they shared hanging around her neck. They held each other close for a moment, as Suki told her, "This is your last chance to run…" in a joking manner. Katara laughed slightly but shook her head, "Never…" she told her. Lastly she turned herself to the sky and looked up at the brightest star, her hands clutching her mother's necklace. "Thank you mom…" she told her, letting one tear fall from her cheek.

Zuko came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her. "Ready to start our journey?" he said with a smile. Katara smiled back, "Yes… Yes I am…"

 **Ta-Daaaa! Holy crap guys! The wedding is officially over! What did you guys think? Also with that spice of a Taang moment in this chapter! This chapter was fun to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Almost to the end! Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Intertwined

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 30 of Days of Eternal Future! I hope you guys are ready for this next chapter, but there is something that needs to be clarified first. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R. This is for the strong sexual themes in this chapter, so please use a word of caution if you are under 18. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 29: Intertwined**

Zuko hunched over the stove, stirring a pot of something that filled the entire house with a delicious smell. He hummed a tune from his childhood as he chopped up some peppers and adding them to a pan.

He looked up when he heard Katara's light fluttery footsteps coming down the hall. She turned the corner, and his jaw dropped a little, leaving his mouth a gape.

Katara leaned against the wall in a tiny red number. It covered not a lot, but just enough to leave something to the imagination. It showed the curves of her hips and bust, with just a little spilling out over the top. The red accented against her olive skin and made her blue eyes shine across the room.

Zuko stared at her for a moment not saying a word. Katara took small steps towards him, trying to move her hips in a sexily way as she did. The movement felt foreign to her, but also natural at the same time. But Zuko didn't move, simply watching her. She placed a hand on his chest, before sliding it down slightly.

"Zuko I…" she began before Zuko shook his head and cut her off, "Wait…" he told her.

Katara stopped all of her movements and looked at him. He took her hand on his chest and led her to the table, sitting her down. He sat across from her and spoke, "Katara… I know what you want… But I need you to understand, I don't know if that's something I can give you…"

She frowned looking at him, "What do you mean?" she asked him. Zuko sighed before speaking again, "Sex… For a vampire… With a human anyway is… Not what you're thinking… At least commonly…" he sighed, trying to regain his thoughts, "Vampires… do that… In order to gain power over a human… they do it knowing it will only hurt them… Or even worse kill them…"

Zuko paused for another moment before continuing, "I don't want to hurt you…"

Katara looked down for a moment then looked back at him. She stood and moved to stand in front of him. She cupped his cheek in her hand, "Then don't let it be that way… We can make a new purpose for this…" she paused for a moment, "I trust you… So, trust me…"

They were both silent, just looking into each other's eyes, before Katara leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. He was hesitant at first before reaching up to pull her closer. She moved to straddle his lap and he pulled her knees closer to him. The kiss deepened as they got lost in the kiss and lost in the closeness of their bodies. Zuko could feel her heartbeat but the urge to reach into body and suck the life out of her wasn't there. His only goal was loving every inch of her.

Zuko grabbed her knees and stood, carrying her with him to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, laying himself on top of her. He held himself up, so he didn't crush her, but he stayed close enough to feel her warmth. His body felt so cold on top of Katara's but she didn't mind. It was like she was getting hit with the cool Inuit breeze and it was refreshing to her.

Once they were stripped of their clothes, Zuko looked down at her once more, "Are you sure about this?" he asked her, "Are you sure about… me?"

Katara cupped his face and smiled, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life…"

Now, more then just their spirits were intertwined, their souls and bodies were too. It was not an act of haste or wanting, but one of love and affection. There was no rush or hurry to get to an end. But only the need to be close to one another. It was like they were one mind, one soul, one body. And the only thing that could tear them apart was time, but even that would not be an issue for long. Soon, they would have all the time in the world. But for now, they had to settle for a stolen moment between two lovers.

As they lay next to each other, only one of them panting and gasping for air, and the other hovered over her, wishing and praying that he didn't leave a mark or a scratch. Anything that would mark her perfect skin.

Katara looked towards him, "That was…" she began. Zuko smiled and nodded, "I know… It was…"

"Amazing"

They both smiled at each other, as Zuko placed a kiss on her head. "Sleep my love… Soon there won't be any time for it…" he smiled and stood, beginning to grab his clothes.

"Wait…" she said, making him turn his head towards her. "Stay until I fall asleep…" she asked of him. Zuko smiled and climbed back into the bed as she snuggled close to him, her eyes closing back into a blissful sleep.

Katara woke the next morning to the room in disarray, pillows were thrown across the room and blankets were torn in two. It made her smile at how chaotic everything looked, when last night was so utterly peaceful. She would never forget the light kisses placed along her skin, and the way he so tenderly held her, as if she were fragile glass that may break.

She stood, placing her robe over her shoulders and moved towards the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see him standing over the stove, making some breakfast for her. Katara leaned against the wall, watching him.

"I can see you standing there ya know" Zuko told her, sending her a glance. Katara smiled and walked towards him and softly brushed her fingers against his cheek. Flashbacks ran through her brain of the night before. The soft touches and the delicate caresses flood her brain. She leaned up and touched her lips to his, remembering their fierce kisses.

Zuko pulled away after a moment, "You need to eat… You'll need your strength for tonight"

Tonight…

She almost forgot that tonight was her changing. Everything would change. Zuko sighed and kissed her forehead, "It's not too late to turn back you know…"

But Katara shook her head, "No… Never…" she told him. Zuko smiled slightly, "Then let's make today a good day"

Zuko placed a dish in front of her, "Eat up…" handing her a fork. Katara smiled and took, taking a bite. Zuko turned from her and reached into the fridge, pulling out a blood bag. She couldn't help but watch him as he picked on out for himself.

Zuko went to bite into it, but stopped himself, "I can go into the other room to do this…" he offered to her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. But Katara shook her head, "No… That'll be my life soon. Might as well get used to it…"

He nodded and bit into the bag, sucking out the blood within seconds. When he picked his head back up, his eyes had a reddish tinge and he licked the remaining blood off of his lips. Katara watched him, almost curious, "What does it taste like?" she asked him. Zuko, a little surprised at the question, said, "I'm not sure how to describe… It's different depending on the person it comes from…"

Katara nodded a little, looking down at her food, thinking. But Zuko took her chin in his hand, and made her look at him, "Don't think about that now… Let's just have a good day…"

 **Ta-Daaa! That's it for this chapter! Only one more chapter until the change! Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Anticipation

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 30 of Days of Eternal Future! I know there has been a little bit of a hiatus with my stories and I do apologize. I recently went through some bad times and the will to write wasn't there. But now I am home for the summer and want to continue the rest of my stories. So thank you all for being patient. This chapter is again RATED R for sexual themes. This is the beginning of the end! The change! The moment we've all been waiting for. As always, I do not own avatar or its characters but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 30: Anticipation**

"So what are your plans for today?" Katara asked him. Zuko chuckled, his thoughts immediately going to a dirty place, but he shook his head, removing those thoughts, "I have a few ideas… How bout you go change into your bathing suit?" he offered to her. Katara's face lit up and nodded, excitedly, running to the bedroom to change. Zuko chuckled, watching after her.

Katara opened her suitcase and scratched her chin, thinking. Swimming was always one of her favorite things to do, but all the bathing suits that Suki packed were not exactly made for swimming. She could just see herself diving into the water and everything falling out of place. A small smirk appeared on her face as she thought of an idea.

After a few moments, she walked out in her silk robe, looking around for Zuko's familiar face. She looked out the window and saw him standing on the beach, his pale skin practically glistening in the bright sun. He looked like a god, etched in stone. Katara walked out towards him and grabbed onto his hand. Zuko didn't turn to look at her, just kept his eyes on the horizon. He smiled slightly, "I wish these days never had to end…"

Katara looked out onto the horizon with him and sighed, "Me neither…" she told him, pausing for a moment, "So let's make the most of the time we have left…"

Her silk robe pooled at her feet, exposing her tanned skin underneath. She slowly waded her way into the water, feeling her husband's eyes on her back as she did so. She heard some movement behind her before the sound of feet parting the tides as he walked. She turned back to look at him, a devilish smile on her lips.

He had never been able to read her mind but that smile. That damned smile.

She sent a huge splash of water towards him, knocking him in the face, before she disappeared in the tides, swimming away gleefully. He wiped the salt water from his face, before going after her. If he wanted, he could get to her in seconds. But he was enjoying this game of cat and mouse that they played.

Katara laughed as she tried to swim away from him, splashing water behind her as if it would delay him. She gasped slightly when she felt his cool skin against her back, contrasting to the hot sun, but felt comfortable after seconds. "I win…" he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The two stood there for a while, just holding onto each other's embrace, unwavering. It was like time stopped, and the sun didn't move through the sky. It was like there was no deadline, or time restraint, just the feeling of each other's skin pressed together. Even as they made love for the second time that day, they never lost the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

"I'm never going to get tired of that…" Katara spoke, as they waded back onto the shore. Zuko looked down at her and smiled, his finger caressing the back of her hand. "Me neither…" he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They sat together on the couch, Katara snuggled into him, her hands wrapped within his. They sat in silence, knowing a moment that has been long awaited was drawing closer and closer. They didn't want to waste a single moment of the little amount of time left. Zuko often imagined what it would be like to hold her and not feel the warmth of her skin or hear the beating of her heart. It didn't feel entirely real for that to be reality.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, "We should go get ready…" he told her. Katara nodded, standing but not disconnecting their fingers. They both walked to the bedroom, Katara sat down on the bed while Zuko went to go grab a bag, "It's a long walk to the top of the mountain, so you're gonna want to dress for it… And bring water too"

After a moment of him talking, he paused and turned to her when he didn't hear a response. He flashed over to her, seeing the feeling of panic begin to set in on her face. She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "What if I don't make it…" she spoke behind her tears. Zuko used his thumb to brush them away, "We can't think like that… We have to believe that we're gonna come out on the other side of this…"

Katara sighed, looking out the window. "It's not too late to go back…" Zuko told her and smiled sadly. Katara turned her head back to him, confused, "What?" she asked him. "It's not too late… I can take you home and we can put this all behind us…" Zuko spoke, he opened his mouth to continue but Katara quickly shook her head. "No…", she said "I want this… I want forever with you. You can't chase me away that easily" Katara told him. Zuko smiled at her, and leaned up, kissing her on the forehead.

But even that didn't calm the butterflies that bustled in the pit of her stomach. It was as if everything in her life was leading up to tonight. And soon, everything she called the future for so long would be the present. She was closing one chapter of her life and starting a new one. And even though the thought made her giddy with anticipation, the fear of the unknown made her knees weak and palms sweaty.

Zuko saw this and went to speak to her again, hoping to calm more of her fears. But she stopped him, "I just need a few human minutes…" she told him. He looked at her, slight worry evident on his face. But she simply pulled him down to her level and placed a strong kiss on his lips. When they pulled away, Zuko smiled down at her, "I'll go get some things ready in the living room… Take as much time as you need" he told her, before placing one final kiss on her lips and walking out of the room.

Katara watched him for a moment before taking a deep breath. She looked around the room for a moment before standing up. She turned on the shower to hottest she could make it, knowing a hot shower would give her a moment to clear her head. She let her clothes fall beneath her and stepped underneath the shower head, letting the water flow down her body.

She stood there for what felt like hours before it seemed all her thoughts had flowed down the drain and her body instead filled with confidence. She took a deep breathe, this time knowing she could do this and ready to take that first step.

Katara walked into the living room, finding Zuko, putting the last item into his backpack. He looked back at her and smiled, "Feeling a little bit better?" he asked her.

"Loads better…" she told him, walking to him and wrapping her arms around him. He looked down at her, "Are you ready?" he asked, slight hesitation in his voice. But she spoke back confidently, "I've never been more ready…"

Every step up the mountain was a page turning. One book ending and the sequel beginning. A whole new life was set out and Katara was ready to open her arms and grasp it. But she still had one more thing to overcome. One more obstacle to jump through.

One more day until an eternal future.

 **Ta-Daaa! Ahhhh! We finally see a title in this story! Wow, its like I planned it! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Buckle up for the next! Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Memories

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 31 to Days of Eternal Future! This is the second to last chapter before the epilogue! And we are finally to the change! This part of the story has been a long time coming and I've had it in my head for a long time. So, I'm excited for you guys to finally be able to see it! This is part 1 of the change and the next chapter will be the finale. So keep on reading! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 31: Memories**

They reached the top of the mountain, Katara out of breath, but also taking in the moment cause soon she would never be out of breath again. Zuko set his pack down, looking towards the sky, seeing the moon just begin to rise over the horizon.

"We made good time" he said, getting out the few things he needed. Katara's eyes widened when he pulled out a knife from his bag. She remembered back when he told her how somebody became a vampire.

 _Zuko explained, "There's another way to become a vampire… At midnight on the solstice, when the moon is at its highest, if vampire blood is in your system, it is possible to change… Most people don't survive it if their mate isn't present…" This made Katara even more confused, "Wait, mates? I thought mates was a werewolf thing". Zuko laughed a little, "It's an everything thing. Everyone has a mate, even humans… Some are just lucky enough to find theirs… And some aren't…" he looked into her eyes and she stared back into his golden embers._

It seemed like that was centuries away. It's hard to believe she was finally here, after talking about it for so long.

Zuko saw the look on her face and zoomed over to her. He took her hands and looked down at her, "It's okay… It's not too late if you want to back out…" but she quickly shook her head, "What do I need to do first?" she asked him.

He sighed, thinking for a moment before speaking, "Before we get started with anything, there's a few things that I want you to remember while you're under…" he paused, making sure she was completely listening before continuing, "First, the moon is what going to give you the strength to make the change… If this were any other time, the blood would just kill you. But the moon will give you strength so if you feel yourself slipping, try to focus on that…"

Katara nodded, "Focus on the moon… got it" she said, keeping her mind focused on the task at hand. Zuko continued, "And if you're ever scared in the slightest… Remember that I am here with you… I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here the whole time" he paused for a moment, looking at their hands, "I don't know what's going to happen while you're under… I wish I could help more"

She cut him off by kissing him deeply. When she pulled away, she looked him in the eyes and spoke, "We have to believe everything's going to be okay… We have to believe we're gonna be okay… So please just do that with me…" she told him. Zuko smiled at her and kissed her again before nodding.

"So let's do this thing…" Katara told him, trying to get herself pumped up. Zuko couldn't help but smile at her, but his face turned serious after a moment. He reached down and grabbed the knife and vial for the ground. He looked at her, with a look of calm on his face, "This is going to look worse than it actually is, okay?"

Katara nodded, watching him, as he reached the knife down on his neck and tore through his jugular. Her eyes widened, going to reach for him. But all that was left behind by the knife was a small crack in his marble, and after a few seconds, a single drip of blood fell down his neck. But before it could fall, Zuko caught it in the vial.

"It's the easiest way to get blood for a vampire…" he told her, "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

But Katara just shook her head, reaching towards him and pulling him in close. He held her for a moment, before she pulled away, looking up at him, "How do I fix it?" she said. Zuko smiled a little, reaching into his bag and pulling out a jar of purply substance, "Nightlock gel… Incredibly poisonous to a human, but has healing properties to a vampire…"

Zuko opened the jar and took out a small scoop on his fingertip and rubbed it across the wound. Katara watched as it formed his skin back together, and after a moment, it was like he was never hurt at all. "See? Good as new" he told her. Katara smiled a little.

Her brain was running a mile a minute, trying to process everything that was happening. And the small moments of smiles, were helping her keep her nerves at bay. But so were the long lost memories. The ones she remembered every night before she went to sleep. The first one that popped into her head was when she found out what he was.

 _Katara let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, turning away from him, "How long?" she said, referring to how long he knew she knew. But that was way too complicated to put into words. She also knew he would understand it. "A while…" he told her, "I saw you looking at the picture of me and… Amelia… in your locker... I knew you wouldn't believe it was a coincidence" he put his hands in his pockets, letting her come to all the conclusions on her own._

 _Zuko paused for a moment then walked closer to her, "Are you afraid of me? If you know so much about me, you know I can hurt you". Katara looked at him. She thought of her answer, since she hadn't really thought of it before. Was she afraid of him? She had heard about all the things he could do, yet it didn't scare her away. "No…" she told him, looking him right in the eye._

Hundreds of moments like these flooded her brain, as if her body was trying to remind her to stay human. But this time, she wasn't going to listen, "What's next?" she asked him. Zuko cleared his throat and continued, "In order to change, we need to be at what's considered our most vulnerable… So, we both have to get undressed"

Katara nodded, before starting to strip her clothes off, as Zuko did the same. Even in this situation, she couldn't help but let her eyes rake over his body, taking in how actually perfect he was. There was not a flaw in his skin. Would she look like that?

Zuko saw her looking and couldn't help but smirk to himself, even though this was not the time for the thoughts that popped into his head. He shook his head a little, willing himself to focus. He walked towards her, taking her in his arms. This time it was not a sexual notion, but only primal, as primal as what was about to happen.

"It's time…" he said, holding the vial out to her. Katara gulped, and took it, looking at the almost black blood that was inside. She looked at him once more and he smiled. It was a smile that read in her mind as, _I've got you…_

It was the last bit of strength she needed a she tipped the vial back and let the blood move down her throat.

It was quiet for a moment…

Then the pain started.

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! I hope you guys enjoyed the little bits of flashback that I threw in! I think it's important to see how far we've come with this story before the big moment that we've all been waiting for! So stay tuned! Next chapter is the change! Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Change

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 32 of Days of Eternal Future! And this is the last chapter before the Epilogue of this series! It's been a very very long time coming, but we've finally made it here and we can soon start the sequel, which is what kick started this entire series when the idea popped into my head. This chapter will be the change from Katara's point of view and the epilogue will be from Zuko's. So stay tuned! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters, but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 32: Change**

The pain was excruciating.

Every single part of her body felt as if she had white hot knives running through her, tearing her limb from limb. She felt every bit of her muscle ripping and tearing from her bones. She felt her bones breaking into tiny splinters.

It was like somebody threw her into a fire, and even as she burned to death, her nerves felt every blister on her skin. She tried to focus on something, anything other then the pain but that was all that she could feel, all she could hear, and all she could see. She tried to break the barrier, tried to push past it all, maybe if she did, she would wake in Zuko's arms and it would be over.

She was scared, all that there was pain. There was no light, not even a moon to reach for. There was only a pit of darkness below her, begging her to fall, begging her to let herself give up.

 _And if you're ever scared in the slightest… Remember that I am here with you… I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here the whole time_

Zuko.

When his name and the words he used to comfort her popped into her head, her vision cleared slightly. Everything was hazy but she could still make out his face, looking down at her, the whole reason why she was doing this.

She saw the moon above him and did everything she could to draw power from the moon. She often looked up at it in her darkest times. She looked for guidance. She looked for hope. This time she looked for strength.

Although her ears were ringing, words she didn't understand popped into her head. Zuko was speaking them to her, as if he was chanted over her body.

 _Spritus Dei sub luce lunae_

 _Sacra in nocte solstitio_

 _Ne deorum habeas miserere animae eius_

 _Et transitum facit de tenebris quasi in semita_

The chanting made her ears ring worse and the pain intensify if that were even possible. Inside her mind, she begged him to stop, begged him to stop chanting, to stop whatever was making it worse. She couldn't fail, but her body begged her to give into the darkness.

 _Sit tua clementia non erraverunt_

 _Et potestas data est immortalitatis_

 _Ut non sit tantum humiliates sum sub potestate vobis_

 _Et oblita rictus depositura sitim humano sanquine_

Inside she was screaming, crying, clawing at the forces around her that caused her pain, but no matter how hard she tried to move or reach for Zuko, she couldn't. Her body was frozen, as if she had already died.

Maybe she wanted to.

 _Usque in aeternum et ultra non adoremus te_

 _Gratia vobis, et virtus eius_

With that, the pain stopped. Everything stopped. She opened her eyes to a white light and looked around.

"No… no…" she looked at the light around her and could only think one thing.

This was heaven. And she didn't make it.

She expected to feel at peace when she died. But her entire body felt like inner turmoil and regret about the life she lost. Is this what the rest of her eternity was supposed to be?

She took a couple steps forward, "Mom?" she called out. When she pictured death, she pictured her mother meeting her at the pearly gates. But she was all alone, and scared.

The fog in front of her dissipated and a large golden gate appeared. She took a deep breath, thinking that this was it. She pushed through them and looked around at the room in front of her. There wasn't a ceiling or a floor, only puffy white clouds that looked like pillows. There was large white marble pillars that didn't have a beginning or an end.

But what took her breath away was what was at the front of the room. In a semi circle, there was four thrones that towered high above her. And in each of the chairs, was a human figure, but they were larger than life, and each had a small part of them that wasn't human, but not vampire either.

The first was a large man with dark hair that went all the way to the floor. On top of his head sat a crown, that resembled the one that Katara remembered seeing Ozai himself wear. Realizing that this must be the god of fire, Agni, the rest of his appearance made sense to her. He was in all red and intricate gold detailing and as Katara inched closer, she could see the sparks of fire that were ignited in the fabric. But the most prominent feature was the dragon that sat perched on his shoulder. There was no end to the dragon. It was as if it were a part of him.

Sat next to Agni was a woman, but her posture and presence was a masculine one. She stood tall and strong, unwavering unto anyone. Katara had heard stories of the god of earth, Kyoshi, having herself lived on the island of her name, but the stories seemed to be almost entirely untrue. The image of Kyoshi before her was not one of innocence or tranquility, but headstrong and fearless. The dress often shown on Kyoshi was replaced with a metal armor. It shown green in the sunlight and glimmered as if encrusted with gold. Her skin was the traditional warrior paint, often worn by members of the elite warrior tribe that protected the land. But in her own sense, her strong will made her extremely beautiful and commanded a presence to be listened to.

Next to her, was the most peculiar one of them all, because there was two of them. A man and a woman sat side by side. The man was dressed in blue and white furs, with the mane of a polar bear dog resting on his head. He stood proud and fearless, but yet he was reserved, and his stature screamed of one of a humble man. The woman was dressed in a gown of similar fabrics, but on her head was a crown of silver and white branches, that dripped with icicles that glistened in the sun. From what she knew of Inuit lore, this had to be Tui and La, and she knew what her grandmother would say if she knew that she was here in their presence. This was a moment many people of her grandmother's tribe dreamed of.

Lastly, if she followed the line of the elements, had to be the god of air. He was the only one among the gods who was older and looked to be peaceful and serene. Each of the gods had at least a slight sense of strong will among them, but the last man seemed as if strength came from a different part of him and meant a different thing. He was the only one smiling, welcoming her into the space. He hovered over the seat, as if he were floating, but he kept smiling. He was not looking for a battle or a fight, just a sense of peace. He was donned in colorful orange and yellow robes, showing his cheerful nature. Katara couldn't remember his name, not knowing much of the culture. But the name Tenzin popped her head, and she smiled back at him, taking her last step forward.

Agni spoke first, "You have passed the test of pain. Now it is time to find where you belong amongst our kind" he said, his voice gruff and fierce. Kyoshi then spoke up, "I find she would make a great earthbender. We all saw how she wouldn't give up until she knew the truth of our kind"

Her eyes widened a little, "You've been watching me?" she asked them.

"We've known since you were a little girl that one day you would become one of us… Your life has always been a path until you got here to us" the older man, known as Tenzin, spoke. His voice was a wise one, but still soft and gentle, like the air on a cool summer's day.

"Yes but her mate is one of my kind. That should make her one as will. And I think we all know of her… fiery personality" Agni spoke, causing Katara to blush. If she had known that someone had been watching every move she made for her entire life, she probably would have made a few choices differently.

"Who said mates have to be the same bender?" Kyoshi argued, "There is already too many of your kind" she spoke, rolling her eyes. Agni opened his mouth to speak and argue back, but he was stopped by another voice.

"No…"

Katara turned to see Tui and La. They had stood, commanding attention. They spoke with one voice, in unison with each other.

"She is one of us…"

The rest of the gods looked at them with wide eyes. If Katara could tell anything, it was that this was not common for the gods of the ocean.

"She shall command the element of water… It was her destiny to do so"

The other gods sat back and Kyoshi was the first to speak, "Then it is done…"

Tui and La then turned to her, and gave her a warm smile, "You are free my child… and you always have been… Now go… And live your destiny as it has been ordered unto me…"

Katara smiled back at them and watched as the chairs parted ways, giving her a lit path to walk down. As she walked, the memories of her past flew by her, as if written in the clouds. Her first words, her first steps, her first day of school…

Every moment of her life replayed in her mind. And when Zuko appeared in the memories, she smiled. But she kept moving, letting the memories come and go, placing them in a special place in her heart, but not allowing them to turn her around. She had a destiny to fulfill.

At the end of the path, stood a woman and when Katara grew closer, she turned herself around, and her mother's blue eyes and warm smile appeared. She reached out for her hand and when Katara took it, light overtook everything around her, until it all turned black.

And she opened her eyes.

 **Ta-Daaa! That was a crazy long chapter! But I couldn't bear to cut it in half or cut anything out. This is how I saw the change happening from the very beginning of this story and I wanted it to go down this way. So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter is the epilogue! Until next time!**


	33. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the epilogue of Days of Eternal Future! I want to thank you all for keeping up with this story and reading it time and time again. This has been a blast to write and I am so looking forward to what I have in store for the last part to this series. This series is far from over and there is a lot more to unpack that hasn't even been dealt with yet. So stay tuned! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **When Katara discovered a secret hidden from the world, the fate of Zuko Sozin, she was unknown to the fact that would be her same fate. The day she found that picture would change her life forever. And some people don't take this change lightly and will do anything in their power to stop her.**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Epilogue**

Her body fell to the ground.

The vial fell from her fingers and her entire body collapsed, unable to hold itself up. Zuko caught her in his arms but he could barely hold onto her. Her entire body was seizing in violent spasms, trying to fight the foreign substance within her.

She didn't scream, but only let out muffled groans of despair. Zuko held onto her, trying to stop her body from shaking, wishing he could make the pain go away.

It wasn't often that vampires cried, their body not remembering how to. But in that moment, a few tears fell from Zuko's eyes.

"It's okay love, I'm right here, It's okay, just a little longer" he tried to console her, knowing she probably couldn't hear the words he spoke.

Suddenly, he heard Iroh's voice next to him, "The chant Zuko…" he told him. Zuko turned and saw the old man, giving him a look of surprise. But Iroh answered the question for him, "I was not about to let you go through this alone my son… You need to be as strong as she is…"

Zuko gave his Uncle a look of gratitude before turning all of his attention back onto his mate.

"Under the breath of the moonlight

On tonight's sacred solstice

Let the gods have mercy on her soul

As she crosses into the path of the dark"

"That's good Zuko" Iroh told him, helping him through it, "Keep going" he said. Zuko nodded and continued.

"May she wander under your graciousness

And be given the power of immortality"

Iroh chanted with him, hoping that maybe the power of two would guarantee she survived. He couldn't bear to see a life where Katara was not in Zuko's. That was something that his mind could not imagine.

"May she be humbled only underneath the power of you

And her thirst for human blood

Forever more shall she worship thee

And the power you grace her"

With the last word, her body turned cold and stopped moving. Her body was still, the spasms as if they never happened. Her mouth was clicked shut, as if the groans that had just escaped her lips were nothing but a distant memory.

She looked dead.

"Uncle what's happening…" Zuko asked him, holding Katara's face in his hands. Iroh looked down at the two of them, "They usually wake up as soon as the chant's over…"

"No…" Zuko said, more tears falling from his cheeks, "No!" he yelled. He clutched onto her, "Come back to me… COME BACK!"

Iroh grabbed a hold of Zuko's shoulder, "Zuko…" he couldn't see Katara's future anymore. He tried desperately to reach out and find a glimpse that she was still alive but he just found darkness.

Zuko didn't answer, he just screamed in pure agony. It was like his entire soul was being ripped from his body.

It was like that for a few minutes, before he just grew quite, hugging his knees as he stared down at her lifeless face. Iroh just let him grieve, for the first time, not knowing the right words to say.

"Come my son… We should take her back to the house…" Iroh told him. At first, Zuko didn't move, not knowing if he ever could again. But Iroh reached down at hugged him, "She wouldn't want to lay here forever… She would want to go back and be laid to rest in peace… Not in the way she passed…"

Zuko nodded, lifelessly, his face grave and dark. He leaned down and picked up her lifeless body. She was so light, as if he could throw her in the air and she just might float away.

They dressed her in her favorite blue dress and laid her down on the table. Zuko almost didn't know if he could look. It would be the last time he ever saw her. They had decided that if she didn't make it out. They would set the home on fire and Iroh would tell her family that both her and Zuko had died in it.

It broke her heart knowing that's how it had to be, after everything with her mother. But it was the only way they wouldn't blame Zuko for her death. And that was the last she ever wanted.

Iroh looked down at her, and sighed, "She's not as far away you know… At least not as far as you may think…"

"Still too far…" Zuko said, looking out the window at the beach. He could almost see her, running down the beach, laughing like they did that day in the water. Why did that seem so long ago?

It was quiet for another few moments, but then Iroh gasped. Still Zuko didn't turn, numb to the world around him.

"Zuko?"

 **Ta-Daaa! That's it you guys! I know! A cliffhanger! But lucky for you! The first chapter of Days of the Past's Curse is now live on my channel! So go check it out now! See ya there!**


End file.
